


Yellow Brick Road

by KuriosLuminos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crime, Gangsters, Mobsters, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriosLuminos/pseuds/KuriosLuminos
Summary: Dipper is coming of age and his great uncles wants him to take part in the "family business." But his parents are against such a thing, having even estranged themselves from the rest of their relatives. However, their great uncles' influence will penetrate their lives changing them in ways they couldn't even imagine. And Mabel will soon find herself falling for a boy who would want nothing more than to see the Pines family crumble.





	1. Chapter 1

##  Chapter One:This Birthday's Gonna Be the Bomb!

 

"OPEN UP!"

A hand vigorously banged on the door.

From behind it the sound of high pressure water spraying seeped outside and into the hall. Dipper beat his fist against the door again.

"You're not the only one who needs to use the bathroom Mabel!"

Mixed with the sound of water was loud music blasting from a boombox inside.

Mabel sang along to it as she washed and danced. The strong sickeningly sweet scent of her body wash pungent in the humid air.

He knocked again.

"Go outside!" she yelled.

"MABEL!" Dipper seethed, pounding on the door again.

"LA, LA, LA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" she smiled, holding her scrub brush like a mic.

"Go, go, go, go shawty!  
It's your birthday!  
We gonna party like it's your birthday!  
We gonna sip Bacardi like it's your birthday!  
I know you better give a" she quickly paused to censor, since cursing always made her feel dirty, "cause it's my birthday!" she yelled.

"MABEL I'M SERIOUS!"

She giggled. "I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

She twirled around. Losing her footing with a squeak, she slipped, arms flailing in the air, grasping for anything. Her hand gripped the curtains and the rungs snapped one by one. She hit the tub hard. "OW!"

Dipper rushed to his room and returned with a simple rectangular card. Getting on one knee he eyed the meeting of the door and wall then slid the card in between them. Maneuvering it around until the latch gave a click, then he turned the knob, pushing open the door.

The shower curtains were half draping from the rungs and Mabel laid half covered by it inside tub. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She held her head. When she saw her brother she screamed. "EW!"

Her hands flew over her breasts and she pulled up her knees. "What are you doing in here? Get out!"

Dipper turned his back to her, angling his body so as to hide his private then pulled down his pants to pee.

With a horrified face Mabel saw his bare butt before she shut her eyes.

"AH!" he loudly sighed, closing his eyes, and farting.

"EW! MOM! DAD!" Mabel yelled.

"Should have just let me go first. I would have just peed in the shower."

Mabel scrambled up from the tub screaming and turned off the water.

Dipper chuckled.

"URGH! You're disgusting Dipper!"

"You're disgusting Dipper!" he sang as he pulled up his pants and flushed. He went over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Get out of here!" Mabel grabbed  a loofa, throwing it at him. He barely dodged it in time. "Wash your hands in the kitchen sink!"

Dipper continued to laugh running out of the room.

* * *

 

Mabel bounded down the half steps of their suburban home dressed in a form fitting neon pink sweater dress that settled high on her thighs, rainbow knee high socks, and wedge sneakers and rushed into the kitchen.  

"MOM YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT DIPPER DID!"

 Mr. and Mrs. Pines sighed. Mr. Pines looked away from his newspaper and frowned.  

"Mabel are you wearing shorts underneath that sweater?"  

Mabel raised an eye brow. "This is a dress."  

"Oh. I thought it was a really long shirt. In that case, that dress is too short."

"I remember when people used to say good morning," said their mother by the stove, she chuckled to herself.

"Seriously!" Mabel sat down in a chair and her mother dumped a hot stack of confetti pancakes on to her plate.  

"Happy birthday Mabel" she said.

"Thank you." Mabel poured syrup on her pancakes then started to eat.  "But-" she said, mouth full.  

"Happy birthday Mabel" said her father.  

"Thank you" she said finally swallowing, "but-"  

"Good morning Dipper" said their mother.  

"Happy birthday son" said their father.  

Dipper took his time coming down the steps, wearing a simple white V-neck shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers, smiling. Their parents beamed back at him. Mabel rolled her eyes, shoving more food into her mouth.

He took a seat and their mom started to give him pancakes. "Mom you know I don't eat stuff like that."   

Their mother laughed. "Sorry. I forgot my young man has more sophisticated tastes."  

Mabel frowned and with another mouth full of food said, "Are you saying I'm not sophisticated?"

"Yes" said Dipper.

Their mother slid an omelet onto his plate along with sausages. She put her hands on her hips. "Now would you like orange juice or coffee with that?"  

With his mouth full he said, "coffee."  

"MOM! DAD! Dipper came into the bathroom while I was in the shower!"  

"I'm sure it was a mistake" said their father, "you did lock the door, didn't you Mabel?"

Mabel groaned. "Yes! But he still came in!"

"How?" said their mother, sitting down to plate of food herself.

Dipper sheepishly smiled, rubbing a hand through his hair. "I may have picked the lock."

"Dipper?" said their mother looking in disbelief. "Did you really do that?"

 "Of course he did! He just confessed" said Mabel, rolling her eyes and throwing her arms up in the air.  

Their dad grunted, drinking his coffee. "You know you can't do that son. You and Mabel are seventeen now. Your sister's not a little girl anymore."

"That's right Dipper. I'm a woman" she said, sticking out her medium sized breasts and blinking with her sparkling colored eyelids.

Dipper scoffed.  

Their mother smirked. "Not quite" she said. "But you both need to start acting your age."

Mabel looked at Dipper and Dipper at Mabel. She stuck out her tongue revealing rainbow colors. He blew and slurped on his coffee then burped. Their father drove his fist onto the table. Plates and glasses rattled. Everyone looked to him.

"Come on Dipper, Mabel!" You're mom's being serious! We're tired of you acting like children! You're almost adults and you need to start acting like it. Your mom and I won't be here forever and the world won't hold your hand. You're not doing yourselves any favors acting this way."

Silence followed after him. Their father sighed but their mother smiled and said, "Do you know what you to want to do for your birthday?"

"PARTAY!" said Mabel, throwing up her arms in the air and moving them from side to side. They all gave her a look. She coughed, putting them down. "I mean, I would like to party mother."

"And you Dipper?" said their mother.

"I don't know."

"Well you both have to agree on something."

Mabel groaned. "Do we have to have them together? Dipper's such a party pooper."

"I'm sorry if I'm not into the whole teenage social hierarchy scene" he said, drinking from his mug.

"URGH!" said Mabel looking up to the ceiling.

Waddles nuzzled against Mabel's leg and she piled some food onto her plate, giving it to him.

"You do realize we are the only people in the neighborhood with a pig right?" said Dipper. "Do any of you think that's normal?" He looked at his parents.

"Well actually Dipper, pigs are said to be smarter than dogs" said their mother. She drank some orange juice.

"Still doesn't make it normal" he muttered. Waddles snorted at Dipper then trotted away.

"Speaking of _normal_ " said their father, "everything been _okay_  lately?" He and his wife exchanged looks before looking at him again.  

"Normal?" said Dipper.  

"They're talking about our uncles" said Mabel.  

"Great uncles, yes" said their mother, "they haven't contacted you in any shape or form have they?"

 Dipper looked at Mabel then his parents and back down at his food. "No."

 "Good" said their father. "The more we stay away from them the better. They're trouble Dipper, and no good can come of being connected to them."  

"But we are connected to them" said Mabel, looking at her father, "by blood" then at her mother, "and marriage."

 "And that's all it will ever be" said their father, taking his dish to the sink.

 "Here in Weatherly we are safe Evergreen's. Not Pines" said their mother.

"And remember to keep your mouth shut and head down" said their father.  

If their family crest had a slogan, it would be that.

* * *

 

 Together Dipper and Mabel stood at the bus stop of their suburban neighborhood where every house looked nearly identical. The same went for the children who all looked as if they had either stepped out of a hipster's coffee shop or country club.

Everything was very homogeneous and boring.  Mabel missed her old school in the city. Her old friends. She sighed, wearing her neon sunglasses.

"I guess we're gonna have to invite these lame-o's" she said to Dipper as they stood at a distance in the back of the crowd.  

"You're one to talk" said Dipper.  

"Seriously Dip, they're so boring!" 

Dipper's mind seemed to be elsewhere. Mabel nudged him in the arm.  

"Huh, what?"  

"You were lying weren't you?" asked Mabel, pulling her sunglasses down lower on her nose.  

He feigned a laugh. "What? What are you talking about?" He looked away from her.  

"HA! I KNEW IT! YOU WERE LYING!" She poked him in the shoulder.

The other kids looked back at them, talking, and whispering. A few laughed. Dipper pulled Mabel close and hissed in her ear.  "Shut up!"  

"Tell me" she hissed back.

 "No." He hit her in the arm.

 "Yes." She hit him back.  

"Okay, okay."  

The bus was driving up in the distance.  Huddling close together Dipper said, "So I got this package a few days ago." Mabel nodded. "And inside it was  a letter and a" he paused, swallowing, "...gun."  

"I knew it!" exclaimed Mabel. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"  

Dipper groaned. "If you knew why'd you ask?"  

"Just so you could confirm my suspicions."  

"Happy now?" he asked.  

Mabel raised her head with a high smirk. "Yes, Harry Potter, I am."

 "I don't know why they would send me something like that though. The only thing the letter says is that 'A man takes responsibility and protects his own'."

 "Ooooh mysterious" said Mabel. But Dipper frowned. Mabel stopped smiling.

"What?"

 "It's just. They know where we live. They've contacted us and I don't know how. I-just... don't want anything bad to happen you know?"  

Mabel nodded then said, "I know something that will turn that frown upside down!"

 "Huh?"  

Mabel walked closer to the other group of teens. "Guess what everybody? We are having a birthday party, and it's going to be the bomb!" she shouted.

Hitting a song on her playlist she started dancing. A lot of the others stared then started laughing. Dipper pulled his hat further over his face.

 "And a lucky few of you might even be invited."

The other teens laughed even harder at this. "As if we'd want to be invited to your party" said a rail thin girl with a high blond pony tail and uniform like attire.

Another girl similar in appearance flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah look at you" she said.

"Huh?" Mabel turned off her music.

"Honey we've never told you this, cause we didn't want to be rude, but" said the first girl biting her lip smiling.

"You dress like a prostitute," said the second girl.

"Don't be harsh Clarissa" said yet another girl with a brown bob and square glasses, holding a latte. "You dress like a prostitute from the 80's."

Dipper pushed up his hat. "A man takes responsibility and protects his own." He could hear his uncle's voice in his head and stepped forward. "Okay that's enough. So my sister's a little weird."

Mabel gasped, putting her hands on her hips.

"It still doesn't mean she deserves to be treated like this, and anyway you girls have no room to judge her!"

A few guys moved in front of the girls. Most of them were around Dipper's height or taller, at least two were larger than average. Four in all, stepped up to him. "Dipper" said Mabel looking worriedly.

The girls smirked. She frowned then moved to stand by her brother.

"Mabel get back" said Dipper, holding his arm out to block her. Mabel pushed his arm away and stepped up to all of them.

One of the guys pushed Dipper. Dipper moved forward drawing back a fist and hitting the boy in the face.  When the other boys quickly swarmed in. Mabel dove in as well, punching a guy in the jaw. Gasps rang out through the crowd. The same guy drew back his fist and connected it to her head. Sunglasses flying off, color flashed before her eyes. Mabel backed up then fell down to sit on the ground.

Dipper growled, throwing off his back pack off and swinging mercilessly. The by-standards backed away. Dipper punched a guy in the stomach and then another in the throat. Though there were four against one. Where they had numbers he had endurance, charging on, jabbing and punching.

Guys fell to the ground. Dipper spit blood out of his mouth and a tooth. He head butted a boy who fell out onto the street. Lots of people had come out of their houses in curiosity and shock.

Mabel watched, wanting to get up but her head was pounding. She could hear an oinking, snort, and grunting. Something wet and soft brushed against her arm.

She looked around to see Waddles who was nudging her frantically.

"Waddles?" she said, reaching out a hand to pet her pig but brought it to her head at the stabbing pain.

The bus drove up slowly, stopping early because of the teens that had poured into the street. Mabel and Dipper's front door opened, and that's when it happened.

Dipper and Mabel looked to their house with the white brick, manicured green lawn, and flowers. The next it was a plume of flame and smoke. The sound rocked the neighborhood, shattering glass and shrapnel flew out into the air, raining down from the sky. The brilliant flames reflected in their wide eyes.

Dipper's skin was already bruising, blood flowed from his nose, mouth, and hands, but he couldn't feel a thing, or hear.

Just like Mabel, all he could do was watch the life he had known burn to ash.


	2. Who We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is coming of age and his great uncles' wants him to take part in the "family business." But his parents are against such a thing having even estranged themselves from the rest of their relatives. However, their great uncles' influence will penetrate their lives changing them in ways they couldn't even imagine. And Mabel will soon find herself falling for a boy who would want nothing more than to see the Pines family crumble.

##  Chapter Two: Who We Are

 

He paced back and forth inside the small cell, blood racing through his veins, heart pounding wildly.

When Dipper's body finally tired, he fell down onto the hard bench of the sparse cell and sat there, staring at the iron bars until he had fallen into a daze.

"Kid" hissed a voice close by.

"How did it come to this?" was the first coherent thought to break Dipper's daze, bring focus to his unseeing eyes, and mind in a long time. He sat listening to the sound of heeled shoes beating against the floor, and the jingling of silver cuffs.

His wrists throbbed at each beat. The cuts began to sting and burn, just like his dry eyes. He was slow to blink, lids feeling like sand paper. He swallowed, tasting blood with a heavy swollen tongue.

There were others locked behind  bars but he didn't see the boys from the fight however he knew they must have been somewhere. That is, if they weren't already bailed out by now by their well to do parents.

Dipper rested his head back against the wall. His shirt was dirty and spotted with blood. The florescent lights inside hurt his eyes but then again, everything hurt. Yet it was only physical pain, it didn't hurt that much.

He readjusted himself, fidgeting in the seat, listening to the guards walk in and out, back and forth, snowy voices coming from their radios like mindless robots.

"How did I end up here?"

"Kid" hissed the voice again.

The question may have seemed dumb at face value. He was in here for fighting, and from the way the cops had questioned him, perhaps with even blowing up his house, and killing his parents.

He closed his eyes, breathing in, feeling the bruises and sharp pains in his stomach and ribs. 

The question was legitimate if one really got to know him. Dipper was a mostly straight A student; he and his sister volunteered for different things around the school and community. He even took leadership roles and was a member of the student council, though that was just to look good on his resume. The plan was to excel in school and go off to a good college, get a good job, start a family, and never have to work as hard as his parents whom both worked two jobs to be able to afford the safety of disconnection and distance. And today, was supposed to be a special occasion. On their day off, a time of peace and rest they still doted on them, and now this.

A guard passed by. Dipper opened his eyes and looked over at him. He was tall and broad. He walked relaxed but when Dipper met his eyes, he stood straighter with a steely gaze. He looked at him as if he belonged here, deserved this, as if he was a just another common criminal, animal, that deserved to be in a cage.

"A man takes responsibility and protects his own."

That's all he was doing, protecting his sister and himself, but they didn't see it that way. Or they just didn't care. All they saw were hot headed youths, threats to neutralize, and peace to bring to a place where nothing was supposed to go wrong.

"We never belonged there anyway" he thought.

"Fine then. If you won't talk I will."

Dipper opened his eyes and looked over at the man across from him in the other cell.

He wore a dark hoodie with black hair swooped over half his face, skin was nearly as pale as paper. The man smiled at him. He sat leaning casually against the wall as if he were in his own living room.

"You know what you look like?" said the man.

Dipper simply watched him. The man chuckled.

"You look like a Pines."

A flash of recognition came over Dipper's face and the man's smile widened.

Dipper tried to correct his look and swallowing, said, "I'm an Evergreen."

"Ah" said the man. "I'm sorry then...but then again" he chuckled, "you know, pine trees are Evergreens."

He looked Dipper up and down. "What you in for? I mean, looks like you could do something, but I bet you're still wet behind the ears."

"I'm not a criminal. I don't belong here."

The other guy chuckled. "Isn't that what we all say? But it's not so bad in here. You're safer in here than out there." He rubbed his hand through his hair.

On his neck the black ink stood out starkly against his pale white skin. Bricks stacked on each other forming a triangle with an eye. The man's hair fell back over it. At Dipper's staring, he smirked.

"The eye of Horace, the all seeing eye" he said. "That's why I got the tattoo. It watches my back for me and gives me knowledge. It's a good way to keep track of those who would do me harm."

Dipper found himself nodding then stopped when he realized it. "How'd you end up here?" he asked.

"Now that's not fair" grinned the man, "you first."

* * *

 

Resting her head against the wall, Mabel opened her eyes, squinting at the harshness of the glaring lights.

She moved around on the hard flat chair, trying to get comfortable. Although it was still rather early in the day the waiting room was pretty full. Compared to everyone inside she appeared to be the youngest besides a few women with small children.  

Across the room Mabel saw a woman with a black eye and brought her own hand up to where her head throbbed, touching it and wincing.

Her eyes went back to the woman and met her green gaze. She wore a simple dime store blue dress with a plunging neckline, revealing the fact that she was braless, and her long red hair was frizzy.  Though Mabel didn't know, she assumed the woman probably smoked.

When Mabel's eyes went back up she saw the woman was looking her up and down as well.  At the call of a name, someone got up from beside Mabel and went up to the small box window with a person behind it.  The next minute the woman she saw from across the room was sitting down beside her. The air she shifted in her wake filling with cheap perfume on top of a mellowed body odor.

Mabel held her breath for a bit then breathed. She smiled at the woman, trying to appear friendly. The woman smiled back.

 "Hi" said the woman, chewing gum.  

Smiling, Mabel said, "Hi."  

"I'm sorry, please don't take this the wrong way, but I couldn't help but see you're really pretty."    
Mabel's smile relaxed. "Thank you."  

"That's why I was wondering what a young pretty girl like you was doing here looking like that" she said, looking at Mabel's swollen bruise.

Mabel's smile faded.  

"I mean. It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. I don't know why I asked. I don't like talking about stuff either, but you seem new to it. Girl's like us have to stick together you know?"  

Mabel frowned. "Girl's like us?"  

She looked down at her clothing, pulling at the hem of her dress. She looked up and saw a few men gazing at her but when they saw her looking they looked away.

 "I was in fight" she said quickly, "trying to protect my brother at the bus stop."  

"You're brother?" The woman grinned showing a few missing teeth. "That's sweet of you."  

She sighed sitting back, resting her head against the wall, closing her eyes.  Mabel swallowed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you in here for?"  

The woman opened one eye looking over at her and smiled, laughing a little. 

 "Stupidity...love. Call it what you want"

"Ms."  Mabel looked to see a police officer standing in front of her. He handed her a simple compress, a bottle of water and a small pack of Tylenol.  

"Thank you" she said.

 The woman watched the exchange.  "Can I get some of that?" she asked.  The officer gave her a dirty look.

"We can't keep giving you things for free every three weeks or we'd lose funds."  

The woman scoffed, nose wrinkling. They watched as the man walked away.

"As if they'd ever run out of funding for locking up 'dangerous criminals' she said, making air quotes.

She looked over at Mabel, blowing a bubble and popping it. "The name's Wendy. Like from Peter Pan, or more famously, that little girl with the pig tails trying to outdo Ronald McDonald for who can be the richest red head."

She laughed tucking her hair behind her ear revealing the green curving stem of a four leaf clover.

The door to the waiting room opened and a woman, wearing a tight red mini skirt that hugged her vase like hips and a fitted suit top that pushed and squeezed her cleavage, walked in.

Her hair was a golden blond slithering into finger waves. She had large pinks lips, large blue eyes, and wore a hat that made her look as if she had stepped out of a 20's mystery movie.

With her pointed heels, she walked over to the little square window. All the eyes in the room gazed upon her. It grew quiet. Even the woman behind the glass, for a moment, opened her mouth, but no words came out. The woman got up to the window and smiled.

"Hi. I am here for two Pines named Dipper and Mabel."

The desk clerk's mouth opened and closed like a fish then she closed it again looking embarrassed. She shook her head. "Oh yes. Let me check on that."

She typed on the computer then paused. "I'm sorry we don't have any Pines but we do have a Dipper and Mabel Evergreen."

The other woman hummed. "Evergreen."

"Yes" said the desk clerk, she looked back up at the woman and reached for a clipboard and paper.  "Being that these two are still minors I need to know how you are related to them and um I need you to sign this."

She slid it beyond the glass. The woman leaned over the counter and closer to the glass giving the othee woman a good view of her chest. She widened her blue eyes with a smile. Her voice lowered.

The men in the room whispered and laughed looking at the woman's bottom which looked like a plump red plum.

When she rose up again she turned around. The woman behind the glass called.

"Mabel Evergreen."

Mabel got up from the seat with her backpack. She looked at Wendy. "Um I have to go...bye."

Wendy grabbed her hand and Mabel gazed into the woman's brilliant green eyes. They shined like jewels on her dirty face amongst her freckles.

"Listen, I may not know you but you seem like a bright girl . Don't let anyone steal your sunshine and try to fall in love with a good guy you hear? Bad boys are only fun in fantasies."

Mabel nodded quickly feeling eyes upon them. She turned around and saw the blond woman's eyes landed on her and Mabel seized up. The blond woman smiled. Everyone was staring and Mabel tried not to shake in nervousness. She walked up to her immediately greeted by a heavenly sent.

"Come on darling. Let's go get your brother."

Mabel shyly smiled as she nodded, following the woman. Inside the holding area whistles followed them all the way and some of the guys came close to the bars, but at the guards barking insistence they calmed down.

When they got to the Dipper's cell his eyes were closed, and he appeared to be sleeping.

"Hello Dipper" said the woman with her silky voice. Dipper opened his eyes.

"Looks like you got a guardian angel" whistled the man in the cell opposite him whom he now knew as Robbie.

Dipper walked over to the bars. "Mabel" he said, voice dry and raspy.

He stood as the key clinked in the hole and the bars were slide open. Yet still, he stood inside the small room.

"You're free to go son" said the guard.

 Robbie laughed. "It's easy to get used to it, isn't it?"

 "Shut up" said the guard. "Come on son and try to stay out of trouble this time."

He gestured with his head for Dipper to get out. Dipper stepped out looking at the cell from the  outside as he did when he first came when suddenly, Mabel threw herself toward him, wrapping both arms around him.

Tears flowed from her eyes and her shoulders shook. "I'm just so happy to see you."  

He looked down at her back, faintly smiling. "I'm happy to see you too."  

"And I know someone who will be even more happy to see the both of you" said the woman.

He looked up to see her red painted lips spread into a smile.  "Who are you?" asked Dipper.

Mabel let him go, wiping her eyes.

 "An angel. That's what she is" said Robbie gazing at the woman hungrily.

"Joy" said the woman.

 Another guard came up to the man's cell with Wendy following behind in her plastic heels. The guard unlocked the cell, and Robbie got up, stepping out.

Wendy was crying as she hesitantly walked toward him then just like Mabel threw her arms around him. He sighed. "Okay, okay."

He pried her arms from around him, holding her hands. She looked up at him earnestly, expectantly.

"I'm sorry" she said, smiling.

"Uhuh" he nodded, "let's go. I'm bored of this."

He walked past her and she hurried behind.  "See you around kid" he looked back at Dipper, putting two fingers to his head in some form of a salute and Wendy looked back, smiling at Mabel.

 Dipper and Mabel felt a hand placed upon them. The woman patted.

"Come on let's go. I was specifically told to get you out of this pen, and if I don't, I might be punished." She winked at Dipper. Both he and Mabel blushed. As she led, Mabel and Dipper followed. The twist of her hips dramatic. Dipper's eyes didn't look away and Mabel watched him blushing the whole way.

A long black limo sat outside. Dipper held the door for both Mabel and Joy, but as Joy continued walking the twins stopped. When she turned back around she said "What?"

The twins looked at each other then at her. She looked at the limo again and laughed. "Yes. I know it's a little flashy but you're great grandfather wanted only the best for his great niece and nephew" she winked.

They walked over to the car, mouths slightly open, eyes wide in awe. The sound of a revving engine caused them to look and see Robbie and Wendy boarding a bike and putting on helmets. Wendy looked at Mabel.

Mabel waved at her smiling but stopped as she saw the look on Wendy's face. One side of her face was now very red on one side. With a distant, unbothered expression she turned around. Robbie winked at Dipper then drove off.

As they got inside the car Joy said, getting in after them. "I don't know how good it is to make friends in the city jail."

Her voice was light and joking but her face was completely the opposite. However, as quickly as it appeared it was gone and another friendly smile graced it. 

She crossed one long leg over the other. Dipper's eyes paid close attention. Mabel rolled her eyes and Joy giggled.  "Now tell me, are you both thirsty? Hungry?"

* * *

 

 Mabel munched on fries, tore into her burger, and sucked at her drink during the ride, but Dipper barely touched a thing. Joy observed them without bringing much attention to herself, then looked at her phone, texting.  

They had gotten so used to the smooth ride that when the car stopped both Mabel and Dipper looked around.

"We're here" said Joy.

  Instead of opening the door herself, it swung open for her and a big man appeared wearing an overly large shirt and big shorts. He looked like an every day person you'd find on the city streets.

"Thank you Soos."

The man smiled showing buck teeth, eyes lidded. As Joy got out, the man and Dipper gazed at hee bottom. Dipper followed out then Mabel but when they got out shock clearly came upon their faces.

Out of all the places they expected their great grandfather to live, this building nor neighborhood was it.

The dark brown brick building didn't look extravagant or expensive and appeared to have seen better years in a neighbor hood where the streets were cracked, and if there was grass, it was over grown.

Trash littered the streets or sat stuffed in over crowded tin trash cans giving off a rotten smell, and graffiti was tagged onto the sides of some buildings with different signatures, but they all had a large tree in common.

From a certain direction, as one went through the neighborhood, it was as if they were walking through a make shift forest.

 "Is this it?" said Mabel.  The man named Soos and Joy smiled.

 "Wait till you get inside" said Soos.

He opened the door for all of them and the twin's mouths fell open.

Inside was a whole other place entirely. A large, wide chandelier hung in the large foyer and a grand staircase spread out nearly all the way to the walls in the massive room.  

Joy headed up the stairs with Mabel and Dipper in tow. She went left walking down a hall.

"AHHHH! Please, don't! No! I'll talk please" screamed a man before the sound of a struggle, and muffling. Then came the sound of beating, and bones cracking.

Mabel and Dipper paused but Joy kept walking. "We're almost there."

"What is that?" said Dipper.

Joy turned around with her perpetual smile. "You'll see."

Dipper fell back in step and Mabel walked faster to catch up to him.

"I don't like this. What if it's a trap? What if they're enemies of Grunkle Stan?" she whispered. They gasped, stopping abruptly before running into Joy.

The sounds of screaming were even heavier. They could hear a gritty laugh.

"Is he serious?"said a man, chuckling.

"Don't kill him fellas. This lemon still has more juice in him," said another.

Joy knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in" said the second gruff amused voice.

With the spreading of the doors two men appeared, sitting in large wing back chairs with a great fire place roaring between them. Big bowls of popcorn sat in their laps and what appeared to be ice-cream sodas on stands beside them.

They were looking up at something above the twin's heads. As Dipper and Mabel entered the room they saw what could only be described as a huge theater screen showing a man tied to a toppled over chair. His swollen face and skin was a color of blue and purple.

Mabel nearly gagged. One of the man's eyes appeared to be bulging out. The chair was up righted.  A group of six men surrounded him but when they came further into the room one of the older men brought out a remote and the screen went blank.

The extra noise ceased, leaving just the crackling fire. The men's faces grew grim. One of them picked up their drink.   

Hanging behind them over the fire place was a picture of two identical young men in matching suits, smiling mischievously. Their painted eyes looked down upon the room in an uncanny and foreboding way. 

"Happy Birthday kids," said their Grunkle Stan. He sucked from his straw, "welcome to the real world."  


	3. Penny For Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days since their birthday, parents' deaths and funeral, the twin's have already begun to drift apart. Dipper becomes closer to their uncles. Feeling lonely, Mabel goes out searching for something.

Draping her body over the arm of an antique couch, Mabel watched as Dipper stood, arms wide like a scarecrow, upon a stepping stool in the middle of a large room.

 

A flurry of women, wearing dresses swarmed about him with measuring tape, and pins, pulling, poking, and prodding.

 

"Hey, when can I put my arms down? They're starting to hurt," he joked half heartedly.

 

In reality they had started to hurt a long time ago and now felt like heavy branches about to break. 

 

Holding a wide cup in his hands their great uncle Stan stood next to their great uncle Ford who smoked from a pipe. Their uncles' laughed.  

 

"See that's what I'm talking about" said Stan. "Kids these days are too soft, always complaining about one thing or another. Back in my day we'd kill to just stand around and do nothing."

 

Ford chuckled. "Yes. We were always doing something, weren't we Stanley?"

 

Stan smirked. "And look where we are today" he gestured to the space. "Hard work and determination pay off." 

 

Dipper sucked in a breath, looking down as the women, tucked and cinched the fabric of the suit with their sharp needles and snipped with even sharper looking scissors. 

 

He looked away, trying not to tremble. After a while, he sighed.Mabel let out a sigh of boredom herself. 

 

"How many custom made suits do I need?" he asked. 

 

One of the women who appeared to be the oldest of them with salt and pepper hair pulled into a severe bun which tugged tightly at her skin, looked up from below him, a little too close to his crotch. 

 

Dipper blushed, leaning back a bit. The woman's lips curved up. "You can never have too many suits" she said, pulling down the hem of both pant legs before standing up. The younger women carefully watched her movements.

 

"Says the woman who gets paid for them!" said Stan.

 

The woman smiled. "Ah yes. Enough!" 

 

The younger women stopped what they were doing, and simultaneously stepped back from Dipper. He turned his head to look at them. 

 

"Is it done? Can I let down my arms now?"

 

The woman put a hand up to her chin. "Hmm. Shoes!" she snapped her fingers.

 

A girl came forward with a box and, opening it, took out a pair of shiny reddish brown shoes.

 

"Please sit."

 

The woman gestured to a chair nearby and another woman began putting on his socks and shoes, tying them.

 

"Is all of this really neces-"

 

"Of course!" said Ford, "For the amount we pay her we have to get our pennies worth!" 

 

"Just shut up, sit back and enjoy it!" said Stan. Dipper sighed looking down as the girl worked.

 

She was young and looked to be about Dipper's age with straight raven black hair, slanted eyes, and glasses. When she was done she looked up at Dipper. Catching his eyes, she blushed, looking down and getting up.

 

"For an extra fee I may even throw in a girl" giggled the woman with a hand hovering over her mouth. 

 

Blood rushed to Dipper's face, turning very red. Both the woman and his uncles laughed. Mabel sat with eyes wide and cheeks hot mirroring her brother. 

 

"What?" she said loudly.

 

The others looked at her, laughter slowly ceasing. Ford coughed trying to get rid of his smile. 

 

"It's just a joke Mabel" he said.

 

"Yeah kid, just a little guy humor" said Stan. 

 

Mabel frowned.

 

Dipper was steered toward a large ornate floor mirror. He gazed at himself in awe, a grin beginning on his face. 

 

The suit fit his medium build perfectly. It was a sleek dark midnight blue jacket with only a slither of metallic blue pin stripes and underneat, a crisp black shirt finished with a dark green tie. The woman came up behind him. 

 

"Do you like it" she said, placing a hand upon his arm. 

 

She gazed at him in the mirror smiling. Dipper couldn't pull his eyes away from himself. He opened his mouth but nodded instead. 

 

"Good" said the woman looking satisfied. Then she looked down at his arm. 

 

"Candy" she said. 

 

"Yes, madame Boudoir?" said the girl who had put on Dipper's shoes. 

 

She hurried over toward them. "He needs a watch," said the madame, "he's young and smart. He needs something that makes a statement. Bring the most  luxurious smart watch we have, but not so flashy so as to have his wrist cut off." 

 

Dipper swallowed. The woman chuckled.

 

Candy nodded and rushed over to one of the many portable displays then came back with a gleaming Platinum watch and picked up his wrist. Blushing, she briefly glanced up and saw Dipper looking at her. She fastened it on his wrist, skin brushing against his. 

 

Dipper noticed how small her hands were and though soft he could feel the calluses on them, and see faint scars. When she was done, she immediately stepped away from him and back to the other girls. His head turned to follow and those around her giggled.

 

Dipper started playing with the watch and laughed. "I feel like James Bond!" 

 

At this, the whole room was filled with laughter.

 

Mabel rolled her eyes.

 

\---

 

After all of the fitting and dressing, Mabel followed Dipper, her uncles, and the seamstress with her merry band of girls back into the open foyer.

 

"Now you really look like a Pines" said Ford, grinning.

 

Everyone from the maids, butlers, to the body guards crowded around Dipper to admire and complement.

 

Mabel stood apart from them watching. Dipper grinned as he looked around at the others. There was a glow about him and just looking at him Mabel could feel her eyes stinging. 

 

"Hey son, how's about you hang out with us again today? Maybe a little target practice, cards, we might even take a gentleman's trip?" Stan wriggled his brows and slapped Dipper on the back.

 

"You'll have a good time. You'll see."

 

The warm jittery feelings  of elation and excitement ran throughout Dipper's body, but as it did so, he could also feel a burning stare. 

 

He turned and looking beyond the bodies around him, saw his sister standing further away. His smile faltered. The others followed his gaze. Mabel put a smile on her face. 

 

"Oh Mabel" said Ford. "How could we forget about you darling, get over here!" 

 

Mabel  stepped forward and the others parted for her to pass.  Standing beside her brother in his new fancy suit only made her new regular clothes look even duller. 

 

 As the crowd dispersed and "Madame" Boudoir and her girl's left, everyone went back to work, leaving just the twin's and their uncles who started walking. Dipper followed and so did Mabel. 

 

"It's too bad you're not a boy Mabel" said Stan. " I mean, having a twin is the greatest thing in the world, but Dipper's nearly a man now, and well... He needs to be with more guys like him. You get that right?" 

 

All four of them stopped in front of one of the many double doors inside the place.

 

Mabel forced a smile. Dipper looked at her sympathetically.

 

"Yeah, of course" she said nodding. She started to turn around and leave but stopped.

 

"Hey grunkle Stan?" she said.

 

"Yeah, kid?" 

 

"Have you heard anything about Waddles?"

 

The two older men looked at each other then at the girl with small smiles. 

 

"We're still looking into it sweetheart," said Ford, scratching the back of his head, "you told us about the pig so late darling, and we've been so busy juggling the police and handling" he looked at Stan, "other business, that it's taken a while. We do know it's been moved so now it's just a matter of tracking it down before it's-" he stopped, smiling harder. "I'm sure if anything, Wilbert's at a sanctuary somewhere waiting on you to come pick him up."

 

"Waddles" said Mabel. 

 

"Huh?" said Ford, having already looked back at Dipper smiling.

 

"Nothing. Thank you" she said.

 

"Yeah, thank you guys-I don't-thank you, for everything" said Dipper breathlessly.

 

"Now," Stan slapped Dipper on the back, "Dipper my boy, let's get ready for tonight." 

 

The men and Dipper all laughed going into the room. 

 

"See ya Dipper" she said, but they were already talking about something else and Dipper was too absorbed in the conversation to notice her. The doors closed and she walked away heading down the long hall back to her room. 

 

\---

 

It had already been three days since the funeral, five since Mabel and Dipper's so called birthday, which they now shared with the death of their parents. 

 

What was left of their remains went into urns, and when the time came for what was to be done with them, she insisted they both went into her room so as to not separate the two. 

 

Their great uncles were skeptical but left the choice up to them. At the time, Dipper was still distant and didn't abject.

 

Although she had been so vocal before, the urns so small and beautifully elegant were still just that, urns. On a hanging shelf in her room they sat beside each other and that very same day she regretted the decision.

 

In hindsight she didn't really want them so close, but she also didn't want Dipper to have them.

 

"He had had them enough already anyway" she thought that day, now burdened with the sight of them every time she was in her new room. 

 

Mabel walked over to a small pink piggy bank on her dresser, picked it up then headed to the canopy bed with pink gauze to sit.

 

She held the heavy but hollow pig that was cold, stiff, and silent. A few tears escaped her eyes as she hugged it,  closing them, her heart hammered in her chest. 

 

Lying down she hold on to it, curled up, and went to sleep.

 

Her room was darker when she awakened. Sitting up she saw that it was night outside her window.

 

Turning on her lamp she looked around her room, at the clock by her bed. It was 10:00 already. She opened her door and walked over to Dipper's room. Her hand went for the the knob but she changed her mind and knocked instead.

 

"He's gone Ms. Mabel, remember? He and your uncles have stepped out," said a maid looking up at her from below.

 

"Oh yeah" Mabel laughed, playfully tapping her head. "I forgot. Thank you."

 

"Are you hungry, thirsty Ms. Mabel? We knocked a few times to call you for dinner but you didn't answer" said the maid. 

 

"I fell asleep. Yeah..." she smiled. 

 

Going downstairs she followed the maid and was led into a grand dining room. She found all the extravagance too stuffy and suffocating. Everywhere she went she felt as if she had to be careful and couldn't be herself.

 

The woman told her the cook had made roast chicken with a mushroom gravy, garlic and rosemary mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli. Mabel simply nodded.  Sitting down to the food served to her at the long wide table, she ate alone amongst the rows of empty chairs.

 

After finishing her meal, she went into the kitchen, and instead of calling the maid back, as she was told to do, cleaned the dish herself. Sighing, she went back to her room.

 

Laying back on her bed, she turned her head to look at the urns. "I guess it's just us again tonight" she said. 

 

For a while she laid upon the bed watching the clock as five minutes passed. Then suddenly she grabbed her shirt, yanking and throwing it off. Unbuttoning her jeans she shimmied them down, kicking them the rest of the way off.

 

Opening the closet door she walked inside. Pulling open drawer after drawer, clothes went flying up into the air and onto the floor. When she was done Mabel had laid a sweater, heels, and skirt onto a counter. She stood in front of a mirror, naked, staring at her body. 

 

"If you were boy..." she could hear her great uncle's voice. 

 

She pulled on fishnet stockings, a shiny leather mini skirt, and picked up a long sweater.

 

Grabbing scissors she began to cut the heavy fabric. Jabbing and pulling, until she had to use her bare hands to rip the rest of it, then pulled it over her head.

 

The rip was asymmetrical and higher in some places than others but everything well beyond her belly button.

 

She applied shimmery mascara, eyeliner, and dared to paint her lips with red hot lipstick, then rubbed body glitter all over her exposed skin.

 

Pulling the scrunchie from her hair she shook her head as it fell down to her back. In the end, she looked like a skimpy fairy. She laughed. 

 

"You look like a slut" she said, trying to sound like a popular girl then laughed again. 

Locking the bedroom door she looked over at the urns went over to them.

 

"I'm going out" she said softly, standing there in pause as if waiting for a reply. She could hear her parents now.

 

"Oh no your not!" she heard her father, "especially not dressed like that. Go change!" 

 

Mabel could see her mother's disapproving face."No good can come of a girl dressing that way" she would say.

 

Going over to the window, she undid the latch, and stepped out onto the fire escape.  Trying to carefully maneuver down, her heart beat wildly. The wind tossled her hair and chilled her skin. She gripped the railing, shaking nervously. 

 

When both of her feet were on the ground of the dirty dark alley she gave a relaxing sigh. Looking around and behind her, she  walked toward the glow of the street lights. 

 

The neighborhood's buildings were dark in color, big, and chunky. Everything looked a little dirty and gritty.

 

Peering around the ally way she quickly stuck her head back, seeing Soos and a few other men standing around the building, acting as if they were simply loitering strangers or lounging tenants, but Mabel knew the real truth. They were standing guard. 

 

She sucked in a deep breath then took off at exactly the same time someone else was passing by, a man with a long shirt, baggy pants, and a bennie.  Quickly walking she wobbled in her heels. The man who was walking beside her looked over and smiled, licking his lips.   

 

Heart thrashing against her ribs  she tried to walk faster. She could feel eyes on her, sure there were lots of them, and in no time Soos was going come over to her, pick her up, sling her over his shoulder,and take her back. But as she continued to walk she realized that no one was coming.

 

She heard whistling, "hey baby throw a little something my way!" She lowered her head, thick hair obscuring her face, and looked back.

 

Soos and the other men were looking straight at her and yet they were grinning, smiling, laughing, and making sexual gestures.

 

"Give me some sugar!" yelled another.

 

Mabel turned back around and slowed down her pace. Her heart steadied a bit but not all the way. Covering one to two blocks her feet began to ache. She didn't exactly know where she was going from there but this was her old city. She'd find it eventually. 

 

By the time she was nearly out of the neighborhood a car started up, scaring her. Startled she jumped looking at it but continued walking, laughing a little to herself. 

 

Reaching the brighter lights of the city, shops, stores, and crowded streets, she stopped and looked around. 

 

Tall sky scraper buildings, advertisements flashing across screens, sounds coming from all directions, the smell of food carts, hot dogs, falafels', and everything under the night sky. 

 

Closing her eyes, and opening her arms, she twirled around, laughing. This time shereveled in the fact that many of the people paid her no mind. If looking, they only briefly glanced her way before moving on.

 

A band played on the corner of the street and she walked closer to the music. As they jammed  some people sitting at the outside tables of resturants watched.

 

Mabel swayed a little, moving her head from side to side as her feet kept going forward until she stood in front of the band.

 

The closer she got, the louder the music. Her arms flew out and up and she threw her hips out wider, stepping out, and rubbing over her body. She let the rhythm take over. 

 

Now she was attracting attention. She closed her eyes laughing. Feeling the wind on her skin and through her hair. 

 

A few people had gathered to watch her, others started to dance too, some with drinks and food in their hand. She bent her knees winding low and going high.

 

There were cheers, ooohs, and awws. The grin on her face grew wider. Throwing her head forward and back she rubbed her hands through her hair. Throwing her arm out she felt a hand grab her hers. 

 

Eyes shooting wide she brought her head back down and her mouth fell open. Her body was pulled forward and then she was spun around. In that instance, her body felt boneless.

 

Then she could feel herself falling backward, her eyes widened further and her mouth opened to scream as she fell but suddenly something stopped her descent 

 

She felt the pressure of the arm wrapped around her waist, the fingers of one hand entwined with her own. 

 

Looking up, she gazed into the face of a charming boy with a beautiful amber eye noting his other was covered with an eye patch which had the image of a dramatic widend eye.

 

When her eyes traveled down his face she saw that he was smiling. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks.

 

He chuckled. "Penny for your thoughts?"

U


	4. There's always a Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel meets a boy whom she becomes curious about leading her into trouble. Dipper's emotions and mind are conflicted admist the pouring of luxury from his uncles.

With a tug, her body was pulled up, and pressed into the slim, tall  handsome boy wearing a fedora over hair the color of gold, curling at the ends.

 

Breathing heavily, her bosom fell and rose, pressing into his chest. She looked over at her hand in his then back at him,  mouth open. His lips parted a bit showing the gleam of his white teeth.The boy let go of Mabel, distancing himself. 

 

“Sorry” he said. “I just couldn’t help myself.” He tipped his hat to her. “I’m sort of attracted to things that glitter.”

 

Mabel simply stood there in shock. When she didn’t say anything, the boy chuckled. After a round of applause the band transitioned into another song.

 

“I was rude last time” he held out his hand, “may I have this dance?” 

 

Her smile turned into a grin. “Sorry. I don’t think I’m a ballroom kinda girl” she said,  walking away. 

 

The boy's grin grew even wider. The next thing Mabel knew, in shiny black shoes, the boy was moon walking past her. Her mouth dropped open again. People gasped, some took out their phones. He stopped a few feet in front of her.

 

“Can you work with that?” he asked. 

 

Mabel bit her lip then chewed on it. “How’d you do that?” she asked, laughing. 

 

“What? I thought you of all people knew” he said, twisting to glide one way then another. He spun around. She laughed. 

 

“No!” 

 

He slid up close to her. “Magic” he whispered. 

 

She threw her head back laughing, hair falling from her face. 

 

“Now I’ll ask you again” he held out his hand. “May I have this dance?” 

 

Mabel gazed down at his hand glowing under the glow of the street lights. Then back up at him. 

 

“Okay.”

 

She put her hand in his and he snapped her toward him. Spinning into his arms to be wrapped up in a backward embrace, against him. He leaned down closer to her ear, his breath prickling her skin, sending tickling vibrations inside and a shiver down her spine.

 

“You made the right choice.” 

 

He flung her away and with each step of her feet she twisted right and left. He pulled her back to him, laughing. “You chose the right partner” she grinned wildly. His smile began to fade and a more serious expression graced his face.

 

“I did.” 

 

Mabel’s smile faltered some. “What’s wrong” she asked as they danced.

 

He led her. His feet wiser in step while Mabel’s movements were more spontaneous and improvised. However, nothing could compare to his smooth grace. The way his steady hands touched her waist and the small of her back as they turned forward, back, and side to side.

 

At first she was somewhat ridged and stiff, but every knot and kink unwound as her fears of doing something wrong ceased. The boy knew what he was doing. He led her, and on the fly, Mabel made moves to complement. He began her body to do and she completed the middle before going back into the safety of his end. She felt nearly weightless.

 

He seemed to be lost in thought. Suddenly her leg was grabbed and uplifted, bending at the knee.  Her torso flung downward as he dipped her deeper. People had gathered around them forming a human circle. 

 

Mabel saw the world upside down. He pulled her upright. “I’m sorry. I’m just a little worried I’ll never find a partner as good as you again.”

 

A saddened look came upon Mabel’s face. “I-"

 

He let go of her and stepped back, tipping his hat and bowing. Applause erupted all around them. The boy walked away, disappearing through the crowd.

 

Mabel stood where he had left her, staring, questioning if everything she had experienced was but a hallucination.

 

\---

By two big strong arms Dipper was pushed down into a comfy chair. He sank into it. The smell of high end leather boldly mixed in with the sweet but sharp smell of cigar smoke, and alcohol. If there was a signature man’s scent Dipper decided that that would be it. 

 

“So tell us boy” yelled Stan, “how do you like living with your great’” he elbowed him in the side, “uncles now.” 

 

Stan leaned back comfortably in the chair, throwing one arm over it, and one leg over his other. Dipper shyly smiled. 

 

“It’s-it’s good” he nodded repeatedly, under the gazes of his uncles, “It’s-it’s great” he said, voice barely making it above the loud music inside. 

 

His uncles replied with laughter. “Good, good,” said Ford. “Though the death of your parents was a tragedy, rest assured that your life now will be even greater than before.” 

 

“Yeah” said Stan, “you won’t have to worry about a thing and once you officially join us” he grinned, “we’ll see to it that you get the first crack at the guy who killed your parents.” 

 

Dipper’s happy feelings and the buzz from the alcohol couldn’t save him from the change in subject. “My parents.”

 

“That’s right. We’ve picked off a few small fry but we’re getting closer to bigger fish” said Stan. “Once we get our hands on the bomber, he’ll led us to the linchpin.” 

 

“Do you know who did it?” asked Dipper fingers curling into the fabric of his pants. 

 

“Not yet” said Stan.

 

Dipper looked jaded. 

 

“But we’ve got a very good source on the case,” said Ford. “You might even know him.”

 

Dipper quickly looked up from his drink. “Who?” he said quickly, meeting and holding his gaze. 

 

Unlike Dipper’s face his great uncle’s was quite amused. “No need to be so serious Dipper.”

 

Stan grunted. “If you ask me, I’d have the same look on my face.” He crossed his arms, puffing heavily. 

 

“Who is it?” said Dipper impatiently. 

 

Ford grinned, eyes narrowing. Dipper gripped his glass tight. Stan sighed. “URGH! It’s Gleeful alright! Gleeeefullll” said Stan, he rolled his eyes.

 

“Gleeful” said Dipper, rolling around the name as if trying to remember. 

 

“You’re sister’s old boyfriend” said Ford. 

 

“WHAT?!” exclaimed Dipper, quickly looking from Stan to Ford. 

 

Ford laughed and Stan just grunted. “If it’s any consolation kid, I can’t stand him either.”

 

“No. I mean, what? Gideon was not my sister’s boyfriend” said Dipper. 

 

“That’s what I said,” said Stan, “my great niece is better than that.” 

 

“Well that’s what he said when he came to us a few years ago,” said Ford, “but regardless. He’s a great asset. I like him enough. He knows about things.” 

 

“Things?” said Dipper. 

 

“Okay enough of this" said Stan, "You come to a strip club to get away from business not to bring it with you.”

 

He pressed a button on a square panel by the wall with a speaker. “Bring us some girls.” He let go of the button.

 

“Will do sir” came prompt clear female voice, “any specifications to your liking?” 

 

He hummed, rubbing his chin, then looking over at Dipper and his brother. “Variety” he said.

 

The voice replied back. “Yes Mr. Pines.” 

 

“Yes Mr. Pines” he mimicked the woman, laughing. “Oh, that never get’s old. Be prepared Dipper. You’re gonna see what being a Pines is really all about” he grinned. 

 

Dipper looked around at the room high above the club, the men sitting below as scantily clad women wandered around them, touching, and rubbing against them, money clinging to their bodies. In all honesty he had never seen real live naked women, only those from magazines, and the internet.

 

It was a weird feeling. He could feel his desire stirring but it intermingled with the thoughts of his parents and everything up until now. It creeped him out, but he didn’t know which was worse, his budding erection or the fact that all the while he watched them, he imagined the gun gifted to him riddling the man and boys from the bus stop with bullets. 

 

He brought his drink up to his lips, letting the liquid burn a trail down his throat. 

 

When the door upstairs opened, ten women came inside, all of them the highest definition of what society would deem beautiful. They came in all shades and hues, varying facial features, body types, and ages.

 

One of the girl’s whom looked his age walked up to him. As she came closer, Dipper found himself sinking further into the couch. His eyes and brain hazed by the alcohol. 

 

He leaned back as she came forward. Ford plucked the empty glass from Dipper’s hands. Dipper moaned, talking incoherently.  Stan laughed. “What’s your name little darlin?”

 

 The blond threw her hair over her shoulders, narrowing her blue eyes as she came to straddle Dipper, putting her breasts into his face.

 

 “You three can call me Star Butterfly.” 

 

Dipper breathed in the scent of the girl, eyes half lidded. Out of all things his mind wandered to his sister.

 

\---

Moving her feet, Mabel walked then ran through the crowd, eyes darting from face to face. People whispered and talked in her wake. When she was finally free from the large crowd she turned in a circle looking around, then sighed smacking her head.

 

“Ow” she hissed. 

 

The spot on her head was much better but the pain wasn’t entirely gone. 

 

 A car slid up a ways behind her and the doors flew open. Something told Mabel to move and she did, looking back only after the fact. She broke out into a run as six people with horrifying masks quickly ran behind her. However, without thinking, she ran to closest place beside her, unfortunately going from the street lights and straight into a dark ally.  

 

The group’s laughter only intensified as they followed behind her, their movements erratic and wild. They howled, banging on trash cans, the walls and ground with bats and other weapons. 

 

Mabel’s eyes started to sting, tears blurring her vision. “I shouldn’t have left the house. Not like this” she thought. 

 

She felt herself about to fall in the heels as she hobbled and wobbled. 

 

Kissing sounds and howls came from behind her. She tripped over a black trash bag. One of her heels broke. Hitting the ground she scrapped her knee. Those chasing gave another fit of laughter. 

 

Mabel crawled under the bags against unidentifiable liquids dragging her body behind a large trash can.

 

The smells were horrible. She tried not to breathe through her nose and quietly through her mouth. From behind the tall trash can and black bags she saw the group, stalking about in tanks and hoodies. They looked around. 

 

“You can’t hide!” said a girl with a purple mask and pink wig, who stopped in the middle. 

 

She was a slim girl in a tank top and tight pants, wielding a very solid looking bat. The others snickered. They stopped moving. The girl looked directly at where she crouched. 

 

Mabel patted her hands about the ground.  The girl climbed onto the top of the trash can eyes looking down at Mabel from the grotesque mask. “The eye sees all” she hissed, pushing up the mask she licked her lips.  

 

The others stepped slowly closer laughing. Mabel’s heart pounded so hard it shook her body. Her eyes were wide she broke the glass bottle in her hand and when the girl lunged down rose up and struck her. 

 

“AHHHHH!” the girl screamed falling back. 

 

The others hissed and growled angrily starting to speak in a language Mabel didn’t understand. The woman she struck looked down, holding her face as it gushed blood speaking angrily as well. 

 

A shot rang out, one then two, echoing against the buildings.  The people hissed, stepping back. More shots rang out. The woman on the trash lid jumped down and they huddled together as they backed away. When they had moved far enough away Mabel scrambled from behind the trash can and stood up and stopped. 

 

Standing very close by was the boy she had danced with holding a gun in one hand. He pointed with his arm straight at the group. “Are you all right?” 

 

Mabel stared dumbfounded. She nodded. He smiled, not taking his eyes off the strange people “Good. Go. I’ll catch up with you later.”

 

At first her feet wouldn’t move but when his eye turned on her. She wobbled away, heel broken she left the ally way basking in the light of the street lamps. She stopped after walking a distance from the ally. 

 

Putting a hand up to a building she pulled off her shoes. Then leaning against the building she breathed in the crisp night air. It was cooler and she shivered even more, closing her eyes.

 

“Are you okay Ms.?” 

 

She opened her eyes to see a woman who appeared in her forties walking with a friend. Mabel smiled faintly. 

 

“Yes. Thank you.” 

 

The woman looked down at her attire.  Her friend tugged her along, leaning over to whisper, “I think she’s a street walker.” 

 

“But it’s not late enough for that is it?” said the other woman as her and her friend moved on. They both started to laugh. Mabel sighed then looked over toward the ally.

 

\---

 As the sound of the girl’s heel smacking against the pavement grew faint the boy lowered his gun and nonchalantly put it under his clothes. 

 

The huddled group straightened up a little.  The boy stopped right in front of them.  The woman cradling the bloody gash in her face hissed. 

 

“Why did you do that” she groaned, “you let her go.”  

 

“Yeah, so what?” said the boy, looking somewhere else. 

 

 “What was the point of telling us we could play with her then?” said another girl much bulkier with a deformed bunny mask.

 

 “I've changed my mind.” 

 

 One of the men with a reptilian mask said, “So what should we do with her then?” He looked to the others then back at the boy, “I say we make her a sacrifice.”

 

 “No." said another. "We should sell her to the traffickers. If they knew she was a Pines she’d go high” he giggled.

 

 The boy stood with his hands in his pockets, head raised, looking down his nose at them as they knelt down.    

 

“As of now, you do nothing when it comes to the Pines girl.  There are other things to tend to. Once she and I are gone, I want you to see to them.” 

 

 The group brought their hands up to their foreheads then gestured them down to him. 

 

“Yes master” they said unison.

 

\---

 

The boy walked back out of the ally way smiling and whistling. Mabel smiled running up to him and hugging him tight.  

 

“I’m glad you’re okay.”  

 

The boy was very stiff. He looked forward then down at her. 

 

 “Are they gone? Did you…kill them” asked Mabel still holding him and looking around at the ally. The boy chuckled.

 

 “Yes.”  

 

Mabel gasped. He chuckled again. “They’re gone.”  

 

He shrugged off his jacket and placed it around her. Mabel blushed. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“Come on,” he said, “I know a place.”

 

Stepping in front of her, he crouched low. Mabel stared in shock. He looked over his shoulder, patting his back. Mabel’s hands flew to her mouth.

 

“I couldn’t!” 

 

The boy smirked. “You have no shoes. Trust me. It’ll be easier on your feet.” 

 

Hesitantly, she walked closer to his back, wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted up and as she leaned in. He wrapped both arms around her legs and lifted her up. 

 

With a small grunt he stood up straight. “There we go” he said, bouncing her up and down a little. She squeaked holding on to him tight and close. He laughed starting to walk.

 

As they did she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling exhausted and tired. Her thoughts turned to her brother. A few tears slipped from her wet eyes drops soaking the boys under shirt. 

 

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there” said the boy, “and thank goodness too, because you stink” he laughed. Mabel smiled, too tired for anything else.

 


	5. Magicians and Fairy God Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very Mabel centric chapter, coming off of the last one, focusing on her interactions with the stranger/hero.

“We’re here.”  

 

Dozing in and out of consciousness, Mabel awoke, moaning. Opening her eyes she saw the bright blue neon doodle of a moon. The words underneath it read, Mystic Pizza.

 

As she looked over at the large window with a picture of a large pepperoni pizza and the same words again she thought, “Out of all the places… “

 

It was late, and the worker’s appeared to be cleaning up, yet the boy simply grabbed the door handle and walked in.  The little bell on the door tinkled. 

 

“Sorry, but we’re closing soon” said a gruff, rough voice. 

 

Mabel looked to see a large girl with a pony tail step away from the rectangular window in the back and come out. When she came up to them her eyes widened.

 

“Oh! Sorry. I mean-" 

 

The boy smiled. “That’s alright. We need to use your kitchen."

 

The large girl nodded vigorously. “Of course, of course!” she said. Follow me.”

 

She walked in a hurried stride with Mabel and the boy at her heels. She opened the door. “Right this way.”

 

The boy crouched down and Mabel carefully placed her feet upon the cold floor of the kitchen.

 

“What are we doing?” asked Mabel. 

 

The boy smiled. “You’re gonna get clean and get a change of clothes.” 

 

She looked at him as if he were crazy. “What?”

 

The boy turned to the other girl. “Can you help her? I’ll be at the usual spot.” 

 

The girl nodded. It wasn’t until he left the room that she spoke. Turning to Mabel, she looked her up and down, wrinkled her nose, and raised an eyebrow. Then she did something Mabel didn’t really expect. The hard expression on her face softened and she smiled handing Mabel dish soap.

 

Mabel took the bottle, looking down at it then back at the girl. The other laughed going over to the large sink for washing dishes and pulled on the hose.

 

“This knobs for hot, and this one’s for cold” she said pointing. “You can wash from here and I’ll bring you a change of clothes.”

 

She walked away then came back with a few towels and clothes, sitting them down on counter. Silently, Mabel watched in amazement. 

 

“I’m Grenda by the way” she said, holding out a hand.

 

Mabel shook her head then smiled shaking her hand. “I’m Mabel.” 

 

Grenda smiled. “Mabel. That’s sweet. Almost sounds like Maple." 

Mabel pulled off the boy’s jacket.

 

“I’ll take it” said Grenda. 

 

Mabel gave it to her then started to pull off her sweater but stopped to look around. Grenda watched her. Not seeing anyone else Mabel pulled the rest of the little sweater off then shimmed out of the leather skirt. Turning on the water, she pressed on the nozzle placing her hand underneath it.

 

With the clothes in her hand Grenda laughed. “You’re pretty bold” she said. 

 

Mabel turned to look at her as she fiddled with her bra then around the room again. “Why?”

 

Grenda looked at her with a raised brow. “Cause you just started taking off your clothes. Most girls would have waited till they were all alone.” 

 

Mabel placed her bra and panties on the floor. “Why? We’re both girls?” 

 

Grenda's smile deepened and something in her eyes twinkled. “You wouldn’t imagine how many times I get called the opposite.”

 

She watched Mabel thoughtfully as she rubbed the soap on her body, limbs hovering haphazardly over the sink. Mabel grunted, making noises in frustration as she tried to balance herself. 

 

Granda laughed then very soon so did Mabel. When she was done Grenda handed her a towel. She wiped down, placed back on her bra and panties then was handed clothing. It was a uniform.

 

“You seem small enough but I could be wrong. I’m more of an expertise for the big girl’s if you know what I’m saying” said Grenda.

 

Mabel laughed nodding. “Yeah.”

 

Mabel slipped on the uniform. It barely wanted to go up her hips, was a little snug at her pooch area and again fit snuggly at her breasts, but it fit, even if it was barely. With the makeup and most of the glitter gone, Mabel looked mostly like her old self again. 

 

“So how do you know him?” said Mabel tip toeing a little to look out the kitchen door windows, searching for the boy but she couldn’t see him in any of the seats. 

 

“When my family was facing hard times he and his people came through" said Grenda, looking out the other window like Mabel. Looking over at her she said, “He’s good people.”

 

Mabel smiled. Grenda pushed open the door, holding it for her. “But if you cross him. Well..." she chuckled darkly.

 

Mabel looked back at her then searched the room with her eyes.

 

“He’s not out here. I’ll show you.” 

 

Mabel followed Grenda, and as they walked, they passed a boy with blond dreadlocks hovering over a computer screen, with papers scattered all over the table.

 

“HEY!” barked Grenda causing Mabel to jump. 

 

The boy with earbuds in his ear didn’t look up. Grenda plucked the cord away from one of his ears. He finally looked up at her.

 

“Huh?” 

 

Grenda sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you the shop closes at 11:00. You gotta go.” Grenda gestured her thumb to the door. 

 

The boy quickly shut his laptop. Hastily gathering his papers. Mabel saw they were covered with words but some of them were drawings which looked like symbols, most of them eyes, and on his computer she had saw more of them. 

 

“Are you researching something” said Mabel sweetly. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

The boy crammed his things into a messenger bag. “Oh. Yeah. But it’s not something you’d be interested in” he said, looking at her face then down at the small uniform on her body. He blushed. 

 

“Ronaldo” said Mabel. 

 

“Huh?” he said quickly backing away. “How did you-”

 

“It’s on your name tag” said Grenda. “Like mine.” She wiggled her little sign.

 

“Oh.” 

 

The boy nodded then quickly started to hurry out but stopped at the door. “I’m researching the Illuminati. I believe they’re connected to the syndicate, and pulling the strings around this place. ” Then with shifting eyes he swiftly left, bell jingling after him. 

 

Grenda sighed. "He’s always coming in for the free wifi. He works at a burger joint not too far from here” she said. “I go there every so often. Their fries are pretty good.” 

 

Going up the inconspicuous stairs tucked away in the corner, and opening a door, they ended up in another room. At a booth in the corner by a large window the boy sat looking out at the city. 

 

It wasn’t until Mabel stood beside the table that he turned to look at her. 

 

 “You look good.”

 

His eyes never once drifted down to look at her body, but stared at her face. Blushing, Mabel looked away. Grenda watched the exchange between the two then said, “I’ll go make the pizza.”

 

Mabel slid into the chair. "Pizza?”

 

“I don’t know about you," said the boy, "but a nice wash and food, always cheers me up.”

 

Mabel looked down shyly. Bringing her legs up in the chair she crossed them trying to warm her feet. 

 

For a while they sat in silence. Music came in through speakers high on the wood walls. 

 

_(In Napoli where love is king_

_When boy meets girl here’s what they say)_

_When a moon hits your eye like a big pizza Pie_

_That’s amore…_

_When the world seems to shine like you’ve had too much wine…_

_When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet…_

_When you walk in a dream but you know you’re not dreaming…_

 

“That’s amore…” said Mabel softly, looking down at the people still walking around below. 

 

All of the movement, lights, it comforted her. Back In the suburbs things settled down around a “reasonable” hour of 9. But not here. She thought of her parents. A frown settled upon her face as she rested her chin against the palm of her hand.

 

“You’re lost.”  

 

She gave a startled sound. “What?”  

 

He smiled chin resting on his hand as well. “When I first saw you dancing, I realized you were lost.” 

 

 She laughed a little. “Oh, really? And how could you tell?” 

 

 “By your eyes.” 

 

 Mabel turned to look at her translucent reflection in the window. She looked like a floating ghost against the city.

 

 They heard Grenda before they saw her. She breathed heavily huffing as she came up to the table, sitting down a large silver platter. The hot pepperoni pizza steamed.

 

“Enjoy” she said leaving. 

 

 “Thank you” they both said in unison.  Grenda held up her hand and Bill held up his. She dropped a key into it. He slipped it into his pocket.  

 

“Thank you,” he looked at her name tag, “Grenda. This will be returned.”  

 

Grenda nodded then left.  

 

“See ya Grenda” said Mabel happily.  

 

Mabel looked down at the pizza frowning. The boy picked up a slice. The gooey cheese pulled away in strings. He smiled then looked over at her.  “Is something wrong?” 

 

 “It’s” she shook her head. “It’s just that these” she plucked a pepperoni off, “remind me of my pet pig.”

 

 “I’m sorry you don’t eat pork?”

 

 “I do-I mean... I still did-I…I’m trying to find him.” 

 

 The boy chewed then swallowed. “Do you need help?”

 

She paused in thought then shook her head. “No I wouldn’t want to put that burden on you besides my uncles are already helping. I’m sure we’ll find him soon."

 

 “Okay, but just so you know” said Bill, “I’m really good at finding lost things.” He winked.

 

\---

After locking the door they exited the shop.

 

“I should probably” started Mabel until she realized she had left her phone and purse at home. Looking to the boy she said, “Can I…” 

 

 “Do you need to use a phone?” he asked.

 

“It’s not like I could call” she thought, remembering that she had snuck out. 

 

“No. I should just probably go."

 

“By yourself… barefoot?” he said. 

 

“Y..urgh” Her shoulders slumped. 

 

He crouched down again, patting his back. “Come on.” 

 

“What? No I couldn’t-it’s late.”

 

“I know a place.” 

 

Her mouth dropped open and she laughed. “You’re joking!”

 

“Come on” he said.

 

She got upon his back again and he started walking. Her lids were very heavy and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again she realized she was on a bed. Quickly sitting up, she felt at her body, checking to see if she was still wearing clothes, then looked around the room.

 

The boy sat by the window in a glow of light.

 

“Where are we, your home?”

 

“Something like that” he said, looking out the window. He looked at her. “This whole city’s my home.” 

 

She sat up on the bed. “How long are we going to remain strangers?” she said, eyes fluttering.

 

Her mouth opened in a yawn. The boy really did look like an angel, wearing his odd yellow and black checkered suit in the glow of the light. He gave a little laugh. 

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I’ve come to think of you more as a shooting star, and I normally don’t get too personal with people I’ll never see again.” 

 

Mabel pulled up a pillow putting it in her lap and laying her head down on it. “We’ll never see each other again?” she said a little sad but very dreamily. “I don’t think I like that.” 

 

A faint smile graced his face. He started to blur and darken. Mabel closed her eyes. “My name is Bill…Mabel.”

 

\---

 

She didn’t know what time it was when she awoke but she knew she had to go. 

 

Eyes shooting open to see a room that was not her own she hurried to sit up and get off the bed. Looking around she scratched her head. She walked around the room then opened a door that revealed a bathroom. Checking out her appearance in the mirror, she left. 

 

Hearing someone moving about in another room she walked into what was a kitchen.

 

 “Bill” she steadily walked forward. The person sat at the kitchen table with their back turned. “Bill?” His hair looked a little curlier than normal.

 

She stopped. There was something off about the body. Yes, it was too curvy.  The person turned around and smiled.

 

 “Mabel” said Joy, looking down at the girl’s outfit “hurry up and get dressed. Didn’t you see the clothes on the bed? We wouldn’t want anyone to know you snuck out now would we?”

 

 “Wait. What are you doing here?” Dread came over her and her eyes grew wide. Gasping she said, “do my uncles' know about this?!” 

 

 Joy pouted. “Not yet. That’s why I’m telling you chop, chop!” she snapped. Then looked back down at her phone.  

 

“Why? How are you here?” 

 

 Joy sighed. “It’s my job to keep tabs on you two.”  

 

Mabel put her hands on her hips.“So my uncles do know about this-"

 

“Again. No.” Joy tapped on her phone. “You should get dressed.” She glanced over at her then looked back down at her phone.

 

 Mabel left the room then spun around and came straight back. “Where is Bill?”

 

 “Bill?” said the woman.  

 

At this Mabel frowned. “Did he even say his name was Bill? I thought he did. It was something that started with a B or was it an M?” she thought.

 

She shook her head. “The boy that was here. This is his place right? What happened to him?"

 

A look of realization brightened Joy's face further.

 “Oh now that I think about it, there was this guy, very handsome and gentlemanly too. Yeah. He told me you were in here.”  

 

“What?” said Mabel starting to pace. “How? Why…”  

 

Joy laughed in a haughty annoying way as if she knew everything. 

 

“Here’s something you have to know about this place Mabel. The streets have ears and the city has eyes” she typed in something. She looked up at Mabel for a moment, then back at her phone. “Also we should probably leave unless we plan to rent one of these apartments.”

 

 “What? What do you mean?”

 

 Joy sighed, rolling her eyes.

 

“This place is vacant. We wouldn’t want to be squatters now, would we?”

 

 


	6. Remembrance Is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper awakens to a surprise. The Pines family have vistors, some expected and others not. Mabel's frustration with her family grows, and questions on who killed their parents mount.

As unconsciousness receded from his mind, his brain slowly alit with thought and awareness. Opening his eyes and breathing softly, Dipper slowly examined the ceiling, walls, and window. He was obviously back in his room.

 

Dipper fidgeted, stretching and moving his limbs, hearing a few of his bones pop. He yawned then hissed, bringing his hand up to his head. It felt as if someone kept hitting him with a hammer.

 

Sighing, he simply let his head rest back onto the pillow without moving. The smell of jasmine and lilacs filled his every breath. He could barely remember anything before waking but he knew his uncles had taken him to a strip club, and he had had a few drinks and gotten a few lap dances.

 

Breathing in deeply, he took more of it in. The floral scent did nothing for his headache. He groaned then sucked in a breath. Eyes widening he hurried to sit up but the pain shot through his head. He rose up, one arm supporting him, the other holding his head. When the pain mellowed in intensity, he reached his free arm out toward the big lump in the covers.

 

Pulling them up slowly, the sound grew louder, and his eyes widened. He shut his eyes, gasping. Grabbing the covers then looking down at his chest he realized it was bare. Then he looked back at the bobbing blond head.

 

A scream built up in his throat but his breath caught. The girl looked up at him and for a moment he could have sworn his heart stopped.

 

He must have still been dreaming, for it was nearly impossible that she of all people would be here in his room, bed, between his legs, doing "this" to him. 

 

“Pacifica?” 

 

At the call of the name, the girl looked up, smiling.

 

\---

 

Easing the window open she carefully climbed back into her room, looked over at the clock. It was 10:00. Hurrying to the bathroom she cleaned herself up, then simply placed back on the given clothes.

 

She headed over to the door then looked over at her parents urns. “Good morning” she muttered then unlocked her door. 

 

Immediately, her ears were greeted with the sounds of many busy bodies moving about and various voices, some familiar some not. She walked over to Dipper’s room and knocked

 

"Dipper?” she said.  

 

Getting no reply she knocked again. He was obviously inside. She could hear voices. Someone was in there with him. She knocked again.  

 

“Hold on!” she heard him yell.

 

Eventually there came the sound of the door knob turning. The door slowly opened a crack and Dipper’s head peered around it.

 

 “What is it?” he asked.

 

 Mabel’s mouth opened but she didn’t know what to say.

 

“Good morning” she said finally, smiling.  

 

He ran his hand through his hair and yawned. Looking a little annoyed at first, a small smile slid onto his lips. “Good morning."

 

He looked at her as if waiting for her to say something. Mabel bit her lip. “So are you heading down for breakfast or has it already been served” she looked away to her room “I slept in late."

 

He turned his head to look back in his room then back at Mabel. “Yeah in a few minutes let me get-”

 

The door was pulled further open and a face that Mabel hadn’t seen in a long time appeared. 

 

With her heavy purple eye shadow, hoop earrings, blond hair, and blue eyes, Pacifica smiled at Mabel.

 

“Hey Mabel, long time no see.”

 

She nonchalantly brushed past Dipper and into the hallway.

 

“Wait” said Dipper. 

 

Mabel looked down to see he was in his boxers. She stared down at them and then looked up at Dipper then over at Pacifica who was smiling as she went down the stairs.

 

“Dipper what-"

 

He quickly closed the door. Mabel stood in her spot, staring, then walked over to the stairs. The eyes in the foyer looked up at her. Mabel came down slowly. 

 

“Ah and that must be Mabel. My, has she grown” said a tall distinguished man next to a woman with similarly sharp bone structure. Stan coughed. “Yeah. It is.”

 

The expression on her great uncles’ faces was one of frustration and shame. Mabel stood looking a little confused.

 

"Mabel you remember the Northwest’s don’t you?” said Ford. 

 

Mabel looked at the family unit standing together and nodded slowly. The Northwest’s smiled at her. 

 

“What are you wearing?” said Stan, looking her over.

 

Mabel did the same to herself, eyes grazing over her crop top and jeans. She opened her mouth but suddenly the sound of Dipper bounding down the stairs, hair disheveled, looking wild eyed took their attention. He didn’t stop till he reached the bottom, breathing heavily.

 

“And my, my, this must be your other half” said Mrs. Northwest.

 

Dipper looked around at everyone. Their uncles’ began to smile. 

 

“Dipper you remember Pacifica and her family, right son?”

 

Dipper nodded. “Yeah, uh.” He looked at Pacifica blushing then quickly glanced away from her parents' and his uncles’ gazes. “What are they doing here?” he asked curiously. 

 

Mr. Northwest laughed. “Oh boy, didn’t you know? Birds of a feather flock together.”

 

\---

Maids and butlers poured drinks and served plates of bacon, eggs, and steak. Mabel and Dipper’s eyes bounced from one person at the table to the other. 

 

Dipper drank coffee and Mabel sipped the orange juice which she thought must have been bad cause it tasted funny. But it was just something to wash down her food so she continued to drink it anyway.  

 

“Pacifica was just so happy to see you again” said Mrs. Northwest as she cut into her steak. “She wanted to be the first one to come and wake you up.” 

 

Dipper sputtered, nearly spewing out his coffee. He coughed trying to cover up his previous reaction. He smiled. Lazy smiles rested on their uncles’ faces. Mr. and Ms. Northwest looked at him with half lidded eyes. Mabel watched the exchange in confusion and curiosity but didn’t pay too much attention since her head was already starting to feel lighter.

 

She continued to shovel food into her mouth, a lot less dainty and elegant than Pacifica or the others.  Soos came inside the building eating a ham sandwich. A dabble of mustard was at the corner of his mouth, he walked into the kitchen.

 

“Sorry to disturb you Mr. Pines” he nodded to the two men, “but he’s here.”  

 

Ford’s brow’s furrowed, "he who?” 

 

 Stan grunted stabbing a piece of meat and chewing it vigorously. “Who do you think?” 

 

 Soos looked between the two unsure. “Should I let him in?” he asked.  

 

“That’s quite alright big fella. I’m capable of helping myself” said a heavy southern accent. 

 

Walking over to the room Soos turned to the side revealing a medium height broad boy with prematurely white hair. He smirked. 

 

 Stan groaned. “Couldn’t this happen after I ate? Now I feel like throwing up.” 

 

 Ford frowned. “I thought we told you, we’d call you when we needed you.”  

 

The boy's smirk increased. “Yeah, you did, but the early bird gets the worm gentlemen."  He held onto two big suit cases.

 

 “Who is this?” said Mr. Northwest, eyeing the boy suspiciously and keenly looking over at Stan and Ford.  

 

“N-“ began Ford.  

 

“Gideon Gleeful sir” said the boy, boldly stepping past Soos and walking over to the kitchen table. “Detective of paranormal activities.”  

 

Mr. and Mrs. Northwest’s eyebrows rose. “Paranormal detective?” he scoffed which turned into a laugh. He looked over at Stan and Ford. "Now what do you need with one of those? Is this place haunted?” 

 

 Stan and Ford had identical faces of displeasure. Mabel with hazy eyes looked over at the boy at the head of the table.

 

“Gideon?” she said.  

 

Gideon’s eyes turned to hers. “Mabel” he said, “how you doin’ darling?”  Stan flinched.  “I’m so sorry to hear about your parents. But if you want, I can always help you speak to them.”

 

 In succession, Mr. Northwest, Mrs. Northwest, and even Pacifica reached into the hidden places of their clothes and pointed guns at Gideon. 

 

He dropped his suit cases and held up his hands. “No! No! No!” he cried. “I can contact the dead.”

 

The Northwest’s eyes roved over to the two older men. Stan grinned. Ford looked thoughtfully.

 

“Is that true?” said Mr. Northwest.

 

“No” said Stanly. 

 

The gun clicked back.  Gideon trembled. “If you kill me you’ll never find out who the bomber is!”  

 

“Yes. Yes it’s true” said Ford. 

 

 The Northwest’s eyed Gideon. Dipper’s mouth finally closed then he laughed. But Mabel was the loudest. She snorted. Everyone’s attention turned to hers.  Dipper eyed her.

 

“Mabel, are you okay?” he asked. 

 She grinned at him then frowned. “As if you care” she burped.

 

She turned her head back to look at Gideon, smiling.  Dipper stared at her then reached over and picked up her glass. Mabel protested. He sniffed her glass then sipped it. 

 

“There’s something in the orange juice.” 

 

 “What do you mean?” said Ford.

 

 Stan groaned. “One of the maids must have accidentally given her a mimosa just like Priscilla.”  

 

Mabel reached for her glass. Dipper held it away.

 

“Dipper give it to me!” 

 

 “You’re too young to drink” he said. 

 

“You’re too young to do a lot of things” said Mabel banging her hands against the table, shooting up from her chair. She hurried out of the room.  

 

“Sugar pie!” shouted Gideon rushing to follow but Soos blocked his way, looking ominously down at him. 

 

He swallowed, turning back around to the table.

 

\---

Mabel closed her door and headed straight for her window. Stuffing her purse she slung it over her shoulder and headed out. Quickly climbing down the fire escape she jumped off and ran from the ally. Tears streaming down her face.

 

She kept running, completing blocks before her lungs felt as if they would burst, and her throat felt as if it was on fire. Stopping, huffing and puffing, hands going to her knees, she closed her eyes. Then catching her breath opened them and straightened, looking around.

 

She turned around in circles nearly falling. The city looked so different in the day time, less magical. It was as if the whole place had taken off its makeup.  But just as the night time, crowds of people moved about. Her eyes searched the crowd as she stood in her spot and after a while she laughed. “This is ridiculous. What am I doing?”

 

She felt a tug at her shoulder. The next thing she knew she saw a person with a hoodie running with her purse.

 

“What? No!” she shouted, running after them. 

 

The person weaved in and out of the crowd and she followed clumsily, bumping into people who shouted expletives and other foul language.

 

She pushed herself, arm reaching out. The person dropped her bag and she nearly tripped reaching down for it. Opening it up, she fished through her things, searching for her wallet. Looking inside, she saw her money still there. She frowned. 

 

\---

 

At the exiting of the Northwest family, Dipper followed his uncles and Gideon to a room where antlers and maps stood out upon the wall, and all manner of wild taxidermy lurked in places amongst book shelves.

 

Dipper had been shown this room once before by Ford and was told he was free to use it whenever he liked, but unlike Stan’s “study,” also known as "the man cave" with a bar, tv, and pool table, he didn’t particularly care for it.

 

Gideon sat his suit cases down upon the table. Dipper watched quietly just as his uncles. 

 

“So what have you found Gideon?” said Ford.

 

“From what my connections have told me, and from what I’ve seen, the bomb must have been planted some time ago. Way before Dipper or Mabel’s birthday. You contacted the family months ago correct?" said Gideon.

 

“Of course we did. We've had a heads up that someone was going to come after us for years now" said Stan.

 

"And so all your relatives were under surveillance except for them" said Gideon.

 

“No. They were too. We had people watching. Those same people are the ones who delivered Dipper his gun," said Ford.

 

Dipper swallowed. “My parents were always working, in and out. It was special to have us all together that morning.”

 

Gideon nodded. “Tell me, did those watchers tell you about any suspicious activity going on around the house?”

 

“Morning, noon, and night, they watched and reported nothing," said Stan.

 

“Dipper” said Gideon, “did you invite anyone into the house when your parents were gone?”

 

“No” said Dipper, “we mostly stuck to ourselves, parents orders.” 

 

“You didn’t have any friends or anything?” Dipper blushed.

 

“Not really. I like to keep to myself.” 

 

“What about Mabel” he said, pulling out papers from his suit case. 

 

“No. I…I don’t know. She could have…I-don’t know.” 

 

“Have any of you questioned her?” 

 

Stan kept his eyes away from him. Ford coughed. “A little, yes.” 

Gideon brought out photographs. Dipper’s eyes widened and his stomach churned.

 

“What the hell is that!” he said, hand over his mouth backing away.

 

“Some of them are human sacrifices, others, animals” said Gideon.

 

“What? And that” he said pointing at a picture. “What are those…people?” 

 

Gideon looked at the picture Dipper looked at. “Some of them maybe, or they used to be. Do you believe in demons or possessions Dipper?” he asked. 

 

Dipper gawked at him. “What?” he briefly looked at his uncles before looking back at Gideon. “N-no.”

 

Stan grunted. “Me neither kid. If you ask me it’s just some weird cult mumbo jumbo.”

 

“Wait. What does a cult have to do with anything?” said Dipper. 

 

Ford gave him a serious stare. “We believe that they may be connected with our enemies."

 

"Or they could be our enemies, in either case let’s just crush them now” said Stanley banging his hand against the table. “I think we’ve gotten soft in our old age Ford. My lips haven’t tasted true blood in a long time.” 

 

Dipper trembled a little, staring at his great uncle’s gleaming eyes. 

 

Gideon said, “I could call up the twin’s-"

 

“NO!” barked Stan. “Even if I did believe in that crap. No! You won’t disturb the dead. And I don’t care if Ford or anyone else tells you different. The answer is NO.” 

 

Gideon nodded. “But if that’s the case, I insist I at least be able to talk to Mabel.” 

 

Stan looked at him unsure. Ford appeared deep in thought, and Dipper said, “if she’ll talk to you.”

 

\---

Mabel walked up to the building. Looking down, she bumped into something. 

 

She looked up to see Soos looking down at her with a thoughtful look in his eyes. 

 

“What are you doing out here Ms. Mabel?”  

 

She smiled nervously. “Um-uh. I just took a run. I’m trying to lose some weight, you know?” 

 

She squeezed at her belly pudge. He looked down at her belly and blushed then looked up at the sky.  

 

“Oh yeah. Well now that I think about it, I think that I could use a run too” he said, patting his large stomach. “But still you need to be careful Ms. Mabel. It’s dangerous out here, especially for someone with your kind of name, and being a young lady like yourself.” 

Mabel nodded. “Okay Soos. I get it. Thank you” she said, maneuvering past him.

 

With him standing there she decided to walk in the front door instead of bringing attention to her normal entrance/exit. When she got inside she didn’t see her brother, uncles nor the Northwests, or Gideon in sight.

 

Going up to her room, she went over to the bed and dumped out the contents of her purse: makeup, tampons, wallet, gum. She sat down and opened her wallet again. Pulling out the money her uncles’ had given her, from the 100 dollars left only ten was missing. She frowned.

 

 “Did that guy just steal ten dollars from me or did I spend it?” she thought. 

 

Mabel picked up her phone and hit the button. The dark screen alit showing her and Dipper at the student festival with their faces painted like animals. She smiled, remembering his reluctance, and how he begrudgingly gave in. 

 

She swiped across the screen. Her contacts appeared. She frowned, laying across her bed she looked down at the names.  Only a few of her old friends were in there. She swiped down, Gina, Robin, she saw Joy’s name too. 

 

She remembered the woman insisting she needed her number for emergencies. Mabel rolled her eyes. MOM and DAD were still listed down. She clicked on MOM seeing the picture for her. They had taken a selfie together in the car. She hovered over the delete button then hit back. She went back up to DIPPER, swiping all the way up her brows furrowed.

 

 “What the hell?” she said, quickly dropping the phone and covering her mouth.

 

She looked around the room then picked up her phone again. Under her contacts by B was the name BILL. Mabel clicked on it and the number became bigger.

 

 “This is-this can’t be...” 

 

Her finger hovered over the dial sign. Mabel’s door opened. She put the phone in between her lap.

 

“Mabel” Gideon stood at the door. “May I speak with you?”

 

Mabel looked from the name and image of an eye.

 

“Sure.”

 

She shoved her phone into her purse and sat it closer to her on the bed.

 

“Shoot.”  

 


	7. Words We Speak, Things We Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel remembers something vital giving the information to Gideon which sets off a downward spiral of events. Dipper realizes his uncles are not as "great" as they seem, and that he may be in over his head.

Gideon sat upon Mabel’s bed, shoes off and legs crossed. He spread long rectangular painted cards with eyes on their back carefully upon the sheets.Mabel watched, her mind half elsewhere. 

 

He turned them over. “How have you been Mabel?” he asked.

 

“Good” she replied. 

 

“Good…” he said, turning over the cards to reveal The Devil upside down,  The Lovers, The Tower, and Justice.

 

“What does it all mean” she said.

 

Gideon stared at Mabel. She looked up. Their eyes met. “What do you want it to mean?” She smiled then rolled her eyes.

 

“I should have known you came up here to flirt.” 

 

“No I didn’t actually. I came to ask you some questions about what happened to your parents.”

 

Mabel’s eyes glanced over to the urns. Gideon turned around to look. “And why should I tell you?” 

 

Gideon sighed. “I’m helping your uncles investigate the bombing. If I get more information, I think I can help.”

 

“Yeah you and everyone else” she said. 

 

“Mabel, did you ever invite anyone over to the house?” 

 

“No.” 

 

Gideon raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” 

 

Mabel picked up a card and held it up. “Well there was this one time…I invited this boy over and while Dipper was asleep we…”

 

Gideon’s fair skin showed his blush easily. He was becoming redder than a tomato. “You and this guy...” 

 

“Played twister” said Mabel, batting her eyes. 

 

Gideon’s blush of embarrassment turned into humiliation. “Mabel I’m being serious who was this guy?”

 

Mabel laughed, rolling her eyes. “Gideon there was no guy. I never invited anyone over. The truth is, it’s just been me and Dipper for a very long time, okay? We are losers!” she said throwing her arms up. “Or at least we were. Now I’m the only loser” she muttered. 

 

Gideon stared at her. “You’re not a loser Mabel.” 

 

She scoffed. “Sorry Gideon but that coming from you doesn’t mean much.” 

 

He looked taken aback. “None taken” he said, looking away from her. 

 

Mabel watched, quickly regretting her decision. Reaching over she placed her hand upon his leg. “There was something.”

 

He looked at her hand upon his leg then up to her. “I can’t remember a time we really had anyone over, but there was this man who said he was a neighbor.”

“A neighbor?” said Gideon. 

 

She nodded. “He came over to borrow things sometimes like yard stuff.” 

 

“Do you remember his name?” said Gideon. “What did he look like?”

 

“He...” Mabel closed her eyes, “looked very plain, but then they all did in Weatherly. I…”

 

Gideon placed his hand upon hers. “It’s okay if you don’t remember Mabel.”

 

She frowned. “No, I do-it’s strange I…” 

 

A smile steadily grew on her face. “That’s it!” she bounced. 

 

Gideon looked to her breasts but quickly to her face. “What’s it?”

 

“His name” said Mabel, “His last name was actually Strange.” 

 

She looked up again. “His first name was very simple. It started with a T-uh. Tad! That’s it! Tad Strange.”

 

“Hmm” hummed Gideon.

 

Whatcha waitin, whatcha waitin, watcha waitin, watcha waitin, watcha waitin for! 

Take a chance, you stupid ho 

 

They both looked over at her purse. She opened up it and picked up her phone, staring at it. Gideon watched her. Feeling his stare she looked up. 

 

“I’m gonna take this.”

 

For a moment, both she and Gideon stared at each other, then she looked over at the door and back at him. 

 

“Oh! OH!” he chuckled, gathering up his cards. 

 

He walked over to the door. “Okay I’ll-“ 

 

“Bye” said Mabel holding onto the door. Gideon's eyes widened at how quick she moved. In no time she had closed her door and locked it. Then jumping back on her bed she answered breathlessly, “Hi." 

 

There came a chuckle from the other end.  “Hello my shooting star.”

 

\---

The bullets were small but heavy. Dipper held them in his hands then, as his uncles’ watched him, loaded them. The gun felt heavy in his hands, simpleand black, not too big or too small. 

 

He raised the gun up to the target. Stan touched his body, fixing his stance. Dipper’s finger began to pull on the trigger. It gave resistance, but he pressed his finger inward, and the jolt of the gun’s kick shook his shoulders.

 

The bullet hit the body shape barely on its side.  He slightly changed his stance and aim. Shot and hit the paper someone somewhere around the intestine and liver. Another, shot rang out, then another, and another. 

 

As his uncle rambled on about being a Pines, protecting, his parents, it energized him. His finger hit the trigger with ease his body, becoming used to the shaking. Feelings of elation tingled through him. 

 

He thought about his regrets of not protecting his parents, protecting his sister, Pacifica. He thought about his uncles’. He pulled the trigger again to only hear a click.

 

Ford whistled. “I don’t know what you were thinking about Dipper but you need to think about more often.”

 

Dipper’s eyes became seeing as he came out of his thoughts.  Where at first the holes were barely upon the paper and low the trail started going further center into the chest and especially between the eyes. 

 

 “I must admit” said Stan lighting up a cigar. “Gideon was more of a help today than normal, but that’s only thanks to Mabel." 

 

He knocked a few ashes onto the floor. “Dipper I think you’re ready. We’re gonna have a little talk with Tad Strange.” 

 

Stan looked over at his brother, a dangerous smile slipping upon his face. “Maybe even have a chat with his family.”  

 

Dipper lowered his gun and turned around. He looked from both his uncles’ sinister smiles then down at his gun. His palms were sweaty. The gun felt heavy even without the bullets, and his excited jitters began to feel like nervous anxiety. He swallowed.

 

\---

 

In a room full of screens on the wall. A man came in, arms held by Soos and another large man. His clothes were ratty and hanging, and he looked as if he had not taken a bath in a long while.

 

He scratched and rubbed his arms looking around the room. Dipper looked about the room as well in awe, never having been in the room before. It was very sterile and fairly modern looking compared to the more traditional looking rooms. Stan stood on one side of a large red rolling chair sitting in the center of it all with Ford on his left.

 

 “McGucket” said Ford.  

 

“No! No! Please! I don’t wanna do this! Not again! I can’t!” 

 

The man struggled in between the men losing his footing, but hanging in the air, knees not quite reaching the ground. “I can’t” the man cried, tears heavily pouring down his face.

 

Dipper watched in a mix of curiosity, confusion, and even guilt. He looked from Soos to the other man, holding the guy, then to his uncles.  

 

“What’s going on?” he wanted to say, but only thought it. A lump forming in his throat.  

 

Ford chuckled. “Now don’t be that way old friend.” He pulled a bag from his trench coat and held it up, wagging it in the air.

 

Dipper’s eyes widened but not as wide as the other man known as McGucket. He pulled from the two big men and ran toward Ford. Everyone in the room laughed except Dipper.  When McGucket got closer. Ford raised the bag high. McGucket reached his spindly arms up, jumping after it. This only made them laugh harder.

 

“Now, now, you know the deal buddy.” Ford pointed at the screens.  “You need to work your magic.”

 

 McGucket’s eyes narrowed. “Why didn’t you just do it?" he spat, "Why do you need me? You don’t want to go to hell alone, do you Ford? You have to take everyone else with you!” 

 

His eyes quickly looked over at Dipper. Ford’s smile lessened. Stan grimaced. The two body guards came up and jerked the hunched man. They threw him to the ground and began to beat him. A look of horror only graced Dipper’s face. Stan smiled, but Ford’s expression remained blank. 

 

McGucket gave out crys pain. “Please!” he cried out, “I’m too old for this!” But Soos and the other man continued to beat him.  

 

After a while Ford said,“Enough.He’s learned his lesson. And” Ford bent his knees so that he was close to the ground with the other man.  “You’re right old friend. I could do it myself, but why would I do that when I have friends to do it for me?"

 

Stan chuckled. "And as for hell, I'd follow my brother there and back because that's what family does."

 

Ford opened the bag of white power reached his hand in then flicked the dust into the man’s face. 

 

MuGucket breathed in deep as he was held from the arms once again by the two men.  Stan rolled his eyes. 

 

“I don’t know why you insist wasting the good stuff on him. People like him enjoy crack, don’t cha?”  

 

McGucket's face was wet and dirty. His eyes lifted up past them all and to the screens. “What do you want me to do?” he said, body even more slumped and broken.  

 

“We want everything on Tad Strange and his family. Whether he has a wife, kids, dog. We want it all. Hell, what kind of shots he got as kid even little Toto's too! If you can hack into their home security system that would be gravey,” said Stan.

 

 “What are you gonna do then?”  said McGucket, more in a mutter, as if he already knew. 

 

Stan grinned. “You really shouldn’t ask us what we’ll do. You should ask our boy over here.” He threw his head in the direction of Dipper.  

 

The old man looked over at Dipper. When his eyes met his they never let go. Dipper felt as if the man were strangling him, tight with his bony hands. 

 

Part of MuGucket looked sympathetic towards him but the other part looked down right angry as if saying “You shouldn’t be here…”  

 

Feeling more eyes on him. Dipper sucked in a breath trying to nonchalantly puff out his chest. He simply nodded. 

 

 “Show um your gift Dipper” said Stan.  

 

Dipper lifted up his coat jacket revealing the black gun tucked between his pants.  

 

“Now come on McGucket” said Ford. 

 

He twisted the big red chair around. Soos and the other man pulled up McGucket from the floor with the ease of a child to a rag doll. McGucket walked over to the chair sat down and turned around. His fingers began working, and the computer screens all seemed to come to life. 

 

While the others had looked toward the screens, arms folded, Dipper lifted back his jacket again, looking at his gun.

 

\---

Mabel’s heart thrummed in her chest and butterflies seemed to flutter in her stomach. She laid back on her bed, grinning, limbs restless. 

 

She didn’t trust her tongue to roll out proper words and her mind raced. Every time she laughed her whole body shook, lessening down to but a tremble. 

 

Since they had started talking, she had yet to learn anything new other than his name. In fact, she had divulged more about herself. It came out easily like a flowing river. Talking so fast, she didn’t know where one topic began and the other ended, but when the sound of silence gave way to laughter she felt herself beginning to laugh, or just the sound of his breathing gave her comfort.

 

It was the sound of silence which bothered her, and very often when it came she spouted out even more. 

 

 “You’ve had a very interesting life up till now” he said. 

 

She imagined his lips quirked up in a smile.  Mabel smiled, closing her eyes, blushing. “Yeah. Well for a while it was boring but I’d rather have boring and have my parent’s back” she said softly.

 

 There was a pause on the other end. “True. But on the bright side. You never would have met me.”    

 

Mabel's smile grew bigger. “You’re very sweet. You see the bright side of things.” 

 

 Bill laughed. “Am I? I could cut down the charm if you have diabetes.”

 

 “No. I don’t. I really like sweet things” Mabel said softly, biting her lip.  

 

“As for the bright side of things. You can’t see what you’re dealing with if you’re always in the dark.”  

 

“Mmm” said Mabel. Opening her eyes. “We think we know who killed my parents.”  

 

There was that silence again, but this time he did not say "who" as she expected. Mabel sat up. “There was this guy named Tad Strange who used to come around borrowing things.”

 

 Mabel waited for him to say something. When the silence dragged on he finally said, “Is that so.”

 

 “Yeah.” Mabel walked to the window and looked out. “Do you wanna…when can I see you again?” 

 

“That’s unfortunate...” muttered Bill.

 

 “Huh?” said Mabel frowing. "What?"

 

“Sure, ” he said quickly.

 

“Tomorrow. Is that all right?” She chewed on her lip.

 

“…Yes. Tomorrow sounds fine.”

 

“Where should we meet?” said Mabel.

 

“I’ll have someone pick you up and bring you to me.” 

 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. You see-“ she began.

 

"The thing you must remember about me Mabel, is that I'm full of good ideas. You'd be wise to trust me."

 

At first, frowning, she smiled, sitting back down on the bed "...Okay. I will."

 

There was not a sound, but yet again, she felt as if he smiled at this.

\---

Dropping his pants, Dipper threw off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He threw them all in the floor looking down at the expensive fabric. He walked on top of them and into the shower.

 

Inside the shower, he let the water run all over his body, wash over his head. The warmth of the water seemed to at least for a moment calm his thoughts.

 

With eyes closed he breathed in, rubbing his hands through his hair. He went over to the seat inside the large glass shower and sat as he lathered up his body.   He messaged his head, fingers pressing into his scalp.

 

Images and sounds played in his mind as if they were inside the shower with him, echoing, swirling around the steam like ghosts. 

 

McGucket’s spidery limbs working over the keyboard. The look in his eyes as he broke into codes and systems with the ease of a pick axe. The screens began to pull up files, pictures of the man whom Dipper now remembered, known as Tad Strange. 

 

He was a very ordinary looking man, the least of which looked like a bomber or someone in a cult, but then again, isn’t that what they tended to look like, the person you'd least expect? 

 

The tall man with black hair and fair skin, stood out on the screen then another picture popped up of him in what looked to be an ordinary family portrait.

 

He stood by a very plain but naturally beautiful woman who wore no makeup, two children, a boy who looked at least 15, a girl who appeared to be 8, along with a dog, and cat. They all looked so happy.

 

Dipper’s guts churned then as they did now. What did his uncles' have planned for those people? For him. He swallowed the large lump in his throat.

 

After lathering himself up, he inched toward the shower head hanging above the shower. 

 

When McGucket was done he pushed away from the desk. He grabbed at Dipper’s shirt. “I feel sorry for you!” he shouted. His breath smelled like road kill. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

 

He was pulled off of him and dragged out struggling. Ford had given the baggie to one of the men. “Make sure he gets it” he said plainly then went to sit in the chair. 

 

Stan whistled, rubbing his hands together. “It’s been such a long time since we made a house call. I might be rusty.” 

 

After washing and changing into his silk pajamas he got into bed and closed his eyes. No soon after, he opened them. 

 

He got of bed and exited his room. Walking over to Mabel’s door he knocked. Then waited, and knocked again. 

 

Mabel opened the door with a yawn, rubbing her eyes. “What’s up bro, bro.”   

 

Mabel stared at him then opened the door wider and walked over to the bed. Dipper shut the door and walked inside briefly looking over at the urns on the shelf. 

 

He got in on the other side and scooted in. Her pillows smelt sweet. Not his favorite kind of scent but it beat being alone. He looked over at his sister and she at him. 

 

“Mabel?” he whispered.

 

“What is it?” she said. She was happy she didn’t have to ask the question she wanted first. “What’s wrong?” she thought.

 

“Good night.” 

 

He turned over and away from her. 

 

“Good night" she said, turning her back to him and falling fast asleep. 

 

Dipper had yet to shut his eyes.  

 


	8. Rotting Chrysalis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With events set in motion, the Pines twins are changing. Breaking free and newly transfomed. They flutter about a spider's web.

Around mid morning, burgeoning on 12, a delivery car drove up to the Pines' residence, and out of the car, Grenda appeared, holding a pizza box.

 

She came up to the stoop where the men lounged around. Soos who sat the closest to the door looked with much curiosity.  His mouth watered. 

 

“Good morning” said Grenda, smiling.  

 

The men started to snicker and laugh. 

 

 “Good morning dude” said Soos.

 

He looked over at the other guys. "Did somebody order a pizza?" They shook their heads or said no. 

 

Soos got up and headed to the door. “I’ll see if the Pines ordered one.” He got up and went back inside. He started to head to the Pines' men’s usual room of gathering when Mabel hurried down the stairs.  

 

“Hey Soos.”  

 

Soos smiled goofily. “Hey Ms. Mabel.”  

 

She smiled, looking around, then said, “Did you guys get the pizza?”  

 

“Pizza?” he raised his eye brow then shook his head. “Yeah, yeah. I thought it was for someone in here. So it was you.”  

 

“It’s for you” she said sweetly, hands behind her back “and the others.”  

 

“Really?” he said, a look of surprise clear on his face. 

 

Mabel nodded and he grinned.  “Thanks dude-I mean Ms. Mabel!” He heading back outside with Mabel behind him. 

 

She paid for the pizza. Grenda grinned at her and she smiled at Grenda. Soos took the extra large pizza grinning with the other me. They began opening the box and eating.

 

 “Thanks Mabel” said one of the men with his mouth full.

 

 “You’re welcome” she said.

 

 “Thank you” she said to Grenda. Grenda tipped her hat to Mabel and headed down the stairs.  “Your welcome!” She headed back to the car and started it up.

 

Mabel walked back up the steps and inside to see Dipper pacing upstairs. He stopped when he saw her, wearing a new dark green suit with an even darker green tie and black shoes. Somewhere Madame Boudoir was lurking with her girl’s.

 

Mabel looked up at him heading as she climbed the stairs. “You look nice as always” she said,  smiling cheerily.

 

Though he looked nice his face and hair was a mess as if he had been running his hands through it all day long. He stared at her cheery disposition. Mabel toned down her smile a bit but then Dipper smiled.  

 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better Mabel.”  

 

“Thanks. S-“ she stopped. “You look nervous. Are you all right?”

 

 He tried smiling harder. He stopped moving, he said, “Yeah. Definitely.”

 

 “Okay” Mabel didn’t believe it not for a second but didn’t question it. “Well I’ll see you around.”  

 

“…Yeah” said Dipper, softly as his sister walked away from him. He watched her retreating form then lifted his jacket to look at his gun. 

 

 “We’ll be gone for a while” he called out to her. “I don’t know when we’ll get back” he said, going closer to the railing.

 

He looked at her expectantly.  Mabel turned around smiling. “Alright. Well, I’ll see you when you get back.”  

 

Dipper’s face drooped a little, not expecting that look on her face. He was hoping for her to be more…sad? The thought made him feel bad but it was still a more comfortable feeling then what he was feeling before. 

 

He thought about clinging to it instead. It was easier than the other things, believing his sister didn’t care about him anymore.

 

\---

 

Her feet moved to a spot unexpected. In the customary living room of the building, where guests gathered. Mabel found Ms. Boudoir’s girls sitting on the couches, talking softly amongst each other, whispering and giggling. 

 

Mabel looked around for her uncles but did not spot them. She glided into the room.Immediately the girls' eyes fell upon her.  

 

“Hi” she said. 

 

 They simply looked at her curiously, examining her up and down. 

 

“So you girls make clothes.”

 

They looked at each other then back at her, up and down again. Instantly, Mabel remembered that action. It was the actions of all the "Mean Girls" she had ever come across.

 

“Do you think you could make me something?”  

 

Smiles popped up upon their faces and behind their hands and turning their heads, they giggled. Mabel frowned.

 

“These girl’s have a nerve! Do they know who I am?” as quickly as she thought it, she blushed. That wasn’t like her at all. She was nobody really. Well, besides being a Pines, but that was something, wasn’t it? 

 

 “We’d have to ask the Madame” said a tall girl with a swan like neck and long limbs. “It’s not our place to do things like that you know.” The other girls continued to giggle. 

 

 “Of course” said Mabel, “of course.”  

 

Mabel turned on her heel. Rage building in her, she balled up her fists, but tried to look as if none of it fazed her.

 

 As she left the room, not too long after, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see the girl known as Candy. When she looked Candy quickly retracted her arm.

 

“What do you need. I can make it.” She smiled, tucking strands of hair behind her ear. “Those girl’s” she looked over at the direction they were in, “can be cattish. It’s all about playing with others like mice on a string.”

 

 Mabel wondered if she was referring to herself as the mouse they normally played with but didn’t say anything about it.

 

“When do you need it?” she asked.  

 

Mabel blushed at the sudden question. “Um…now…”  

 

Candy’s eyes widened then she laughed. It was flighty like a bird’s wings. Mabel felt embarrassed. She looked down, but when she looked back up Candy was still smiling sweetly.

 

“No worries. You are dealing with Ms. Boudoir’s right hand girl” she pulled a sharp glinting needle from underneath her dress. Mabel blushed. Candy winked, linking her arm in Mabel’s.“Lead the way, if as you said, we don’t have much time.”

 

\---

 

 “What look are you going for?” she asked, as she looked at Mabel’s clothes in her closet.

 

“Something for a…first date…or no” said Mabel, “is this the first or second date?”  Candy giggled again.

 

“What did you look like the first time you met this person?”

 

 “A slutty urban fairy” sighed Mabel, “than I transformed into a waitress. How’s that for a Cinderella story for ya?” 

 

 “Then how about we show off your true self?” she said.  

 

Mabel looked and Candy was no longer behind her but at a chair in the big closet knitting what would become a thin sweater with short sleeves and tasteful vertical color stripes.

 

She hummed her hands quickly weaving and tucking. She looked over at Mabel without stopping. “Want a hat too?”  

 

Mabel, whose mouth hung open, closed, then she smiled. “Okay” she laughed. Candy laughed again. 

 

“My grandmother taught be how to do these things." 

 

A sad sort of smile came upon her face.  

 

“Did she die?” asked Mabel softly.  Candy shook her head.

 

“No. I support my family by working under Madame Boudoir” she said shaking her head. “Nasty woman she is, does nasty things, and expects us to do the same.” Candy sighed. “You’re in a lucky position Mabel.”

 

 Mabel shook her head. “Well I don’t know about that.”  Candy huffed then held up her design.

 

“Do you want it to light up?”

 

 “What! You can do that?!” Mabel ran over to her and fell to her knees looking up at her.  

 

“I’ll take that as a yes. But first I’ll need some LED Christmas lights. You think your uncles’ have any of those?”  

 

“I will find them even if it kills me!” shouted Mabel running from the closet.

 

\---

It started as a gurgle in their bellies, which at first they thought to be gas from eating their pizza so quickly, but as the day drew past the afternoon their stomachs began to do summersaults and they felt like throwing up. 

 

Some didn’t make it to the trash cans near by and spilled their guts on the sidewalk, and steps. Others ran to find some place to hurl. 

 

Soos ran inside the building and straight to a bathroom. Their bowl’s rumbled, and farts came forth like music. They held their stomachs and groaned. “Aw must have been bad pizza!” one groaned. “Oh man! Food poisoning!” he heaved. “I knew it was too good to be-“ he threw up again.  

 

When Stan and Ford Pines came down to the foyar they called for Soos who hurriedly ran out of the bathroom holding up his pants. “Mr. Pines!” He nodded to the two hurriedly. “I’m sorry! It’s just me and the boy’s ate some pizza and-" His stomach bubbled loudly. “Oh no!” he yelled and ran back to the bathroom.

 

Madame Boudior, her girls, and the Pines men, including Dipper, wrinkled their noses. 

 

“Well I’ll be damned” said Ford.

 

Stan grinned. “Better for us then. We didn’t have all these people before brother. We’ll be fine on our own. Come on let’s go.” 

 

He headed out the door behind Madame Boudoir and her girls. Candy looked up over her shoulder at Mabel on the second floor. 

 

“See you later!” shouted Mabel waving and smiling, wearing a thin colorful sweater with a light pattern of a star, and an A line skirt, with colorful knee high socks, and wedge sneakers. Candy grinned knowingly.

 

Dipper looked up, then lowered his eyes, turning back around.

 

“Yeah, yeah, take care of Soos!” yelled Stan waving his hand more dismissively.

 

When the doors finally closed, she stood at the top of the stairs jumping up and down. Running to her room she grabbed her phone off the shelf and texted:

 

MABEL: Everyone’s gone,

MABEL: It worked

 

From the other end, Bill texted back:

 

BILL: ;)

 

Her heart did flips. She bit her lip and giggled. Spinning around she fell back on her bed. The sound of her phone pinging made her open her eyes and sit up looking at the text. 

 

BILL: You Ms. Pines are certainly an interesting creature.

 

Mabel smiled raising an eye brow. “Creature?” she thought. She thought about what she text should back.  

 

 You’re not so boring yourself.

 

She typed but did not send.

 

“That’s stupid" she thought.

 

A few minutes later a car horn beeped. Mabel grabbed her things, locked her door and hurried down the fire escape. Running from the ally she stopped.

 

There was a black Cadillac parked in front. She hesitantly walked closer then stopped. The window started to roll down. Mabel’s smile quickly left. 

 

Joy’s blond head and perfect red lips appeared from the window. “Hurry darling” she said. 

 

Mabel groaned then ran over to the window. “What are you doing here?” she hissed. 

 

Joy opened the door and Mabel quickly backed up. Then she felt an arm tug her and pull her in. She nearly tripped inside and looked around. A man with dark skin and black shades sat in the front.

 

Joy shut the door and rolled up the window. “What is it?” said Mabel. “Someone’s coming to pick me up. You can’t be here.”

 

Joy giggled. “I am that someone.” 

 

Mabel’s mouth fell open. “What?”

 

“Who better to carry you safely away than your prescribed guardian?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

Joy tsked. “Now Mabel we’ve discussed this once before. It seems as well as being slow you’re also…hmm.” She smiled looking back at her phone. 

 

Mabel softly growled. There came a ping on her phone. She opened it from her bag and looked at it. Horrified she had sent her text, she read down to see he had replied.

 

BILL: I’ll leave you breathless.

 

\---

 In another black Cadillac, Dipper sat in the backseat behind Stan as Ford drove. He felt like a child in play clothes.  All three of them wore hats and Dipper thought they looked completely ridiculous. 

 

None of them really spoke. Stan turned the radio to jazz music.

 

Oh the shark babe, has such teeth dear… 

 

The long ride was smooth, the sound crisp, and loud. He watched as the city transitioned into country then into the suburbs. 

 

He felt for his gun then let go. He inhaled and exhaled. Trying to lean back in his seat and get comfortable, he looked out the window then looked up front. His heart nearly stopped. 

 

Ford was looking at him from the mirror. “You all right Dipper? Calm down son, there’s nothing to worry about. We won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

 

Stan cackled. “If anything, they should be worried about us.” Dipper swallowed. 

 

“I know” he thought. 

 

The car stopped a ways before getting into Weatherly. It was just as Dipper remembered with it’s white picket fences, well manicured lawns, and bright colored flowers against neutral colors and stone. The weather seemed to always be sunny here. Today it did not look boring at all. It looked like a strange stage.

 

Stan held a tablet in his hand, watching the people move about in the house. “Don’t panic kid. You just let your old man’s take care of the strong arm stuff.” He flexed. "And you can handle the rest.” Dipper swallowed again and nodded. 

 

The car drove up a ways past the house. Dipper walked stiffly up to the red door and rung the door bell. His heart was pounding awefully. He couldn’t really hear anything except the blood and beat. There came a call from inside. Then a pause then the door opened. 

 

A woman opened the door, the woman from the picture and before, smiling. “Hi. You look familiar” she said. “How may I help you?” Dipper tried smiling back but it came off more as a grimace.

 

“Ma’am we’re with the church of god” said Stan, pulling out a small bible and waving it. “We’re making sure that everyone gets saved.” He pushed himself closer and the woman backed up. 

 

“Oh well we’re already very religious. We go to church and Sunday school faithfully.”

 

When the woman looked back Stan brought his leg in and then his body. In swift, fluid movements, the men hurried inside. 

 

“You can never be too sure!” said Stan. 

 

Ford hurriedly went to the back. The woman looked around frantically confused. Dipper stood at the open door looking nearly as confused as her.

 

There came the sound of a struggle and a shot fired. The woman screamed and ran toward the sound of her husband and children.

 

Stan grabbed the woman and slung her over his shoulder. Patting her on the bottom, he cackled, leaving the hall.

 

Dipper stood with his mouth open. A feeling of dread ran over him like icy water from a shower head. 

 

“Shut the door boy!” shouted Stan. 

 

Dipper ran to the door and shut it hurriedly then backed up and slid down against it.

 


	9. Adam Choaks and Eve Swallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel has an unwanted conversation with Joy about her intentions with Bill. Dipper will experience something that will change him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these scenes may be disturbing, or at least they were to me, and I'm the writer. You have been warned.

Switching from looking at her phone to out the window Mabel tried not to look over at Joy. Not only because she annoyed her, but because every time she looked at her she felt worse about herself.

 

Joy was so sophisticated and beautiful. Her curves were slim, and smooth where, although Mabel was pretty plump, she had unwanted lumps in other places.

 

They passed through the city at a snail’s pace. The one bad thing about the city was that in a car it was waiting nightmare. She looked about, elbow on the arm rest staring out the window.

 

 “So” said Joy. 

 

 Mabel shivered at the sound.

 

 “Bill.”  

 

Mabel tried not to look at the woman but she could guess she had that sickening look about her face. It was full of haughty, flawless grace. 

 

 “Is he your new boyfriend?”

 

 “He’s not a new boyfriend” she said. “He’s not…I…”  

 

Mabel smiled tightly. “Aren’t you worried I’ll tell my uncles’ about what you’re doing? Helping me sneak out and in. You’d be fired.”

 

Joy opened her mouth looking up in thought. Her phone tapped her chin. She smiled, blue eyes looking over at Mabel. 

 

“Mmm. You Ms. Mabel are something all right. You have lot’s of potential.” 

 

Joy scooted closer to her. Mabel having nowhere to go unless she opened the car door and fell out, looked over at her with a raised brow, pressed into the door.

 

“Underneath that sweet exterior is a lethal, calculating woman.”

 

Joy ran her hands through Mabel’s hair.  “You remind me so much of me when I was five but of course that all changed after I turned six. I was an early bloomer of course and a quick learner."  

 

Her heeled foot bobbed in the air. “Let me guess. Other girls are jealous of your body? The way you like to show it off. The way you dress. They call you mean names and stare. Sound familiar?” 

 

 Mabel glanced over at her and away. “We’re more alike than you think Mabel. We have more in common than you think.” 

 

For once Mabel looked at her genuinely. “People are always underestimating us, but it’s that that we must use to our advantage.” Joy sighed placing her hand on her chest. "I know it’s not my place, but if you ever need a woman to talk to. You can come to me. I’ve got enough experience to give you some good advice.” 

 

Joy picked up Mabel’s purse and dropped what Mabel realized to be condoms inside. Mabel blushed, opening her mouth. She had to turn away and look out the window.  

 

“I’m fine” grumbled Mabel, “I don’t need-“  

 

“I mean your mother’s no longer here for you. And Dipper has your uncles.”

 

Joy placed her hand on Mabel’s shoulder. “You really do need someone Mabel.”  Mabel looked over at her again. "Do you even know what you plan on doing when you get there??”  

 

Mabel shook her head. “No.”

 

 “Are you a virgin?”  

 

Mabel’s face got even redder. “That’s none of your business.” She wanted to jump out the car wondering how bad it would hurt to hit the pavement. 

 

“I could get hit by car” she thought.  

 

Joy sighed again. “The only reason I ask Mabel is because you’ll have a better experience if you know certain things. Like for starters, you should definitely go into foreplay first."

 

Mabel felt as if she were going to throw up. “You’re also probably going to orgasm from clitoral rather than vaginal stimulation and you should definitely use lube but don’t worry about that,” she said giggling at Mabel’s paling face. “He seems like a well put together boy.”   

 

Mabel unlocked the door and opened it. Grabbing her purse she got out of the car and started running.

 

\---

Dipper sat, seeing the inside of an unfamiliar house as if he were only dreaming. The sound of fast scraping and huffing came closer. A huge Dalmatian came running toward him. 

 

He fumbled with his jacket, quickly pulling out his gun.  Hands shaking and gun rattling, as the dog leaped he pulled back the trigger. The bullet speedily flew through the air hitting the dog that fell to the floor, whimpering but still growling.

 

Eyes wide, he shot it again, and again until it stopped moving. Blood rising and soaking the white of the dog’s coat.  The screaming further inside had muffled to whimpers and crying. He could hear large sure footsteps coming and scrambled up to stand. He felt dizzy.  

 

“Come on kid.” 

 

 Dipper shook, eyes wide. He looked down at the dog and his gun.  Ford looked down at the animal then back at Dipper. 

 

“Did it attack you?” 

 

 Dipper nodded without meeting his uncle’s eyes.

 

“Then you had every right to put it down” he said, “come on.” 

 

 He followed his uncle through the hallway and into the kitchen where four people sat tied to chairs taken away from the table, sitting beside each other all with gags wrapped around their mouths and for the children their eyes. 

 

Their dinner still sat on the table. He saw Stan sitting on the counter eating a piece of barbeque chicken noisely. Sauce covered his lips and fingers. 

 

Mr. and Mrs. Strange looked at him and he smiled holding up the chicken leg. 

 

“This is some really good chicken Mrs. Strange, really good.”  

 

They whined and mumbled behind their gags. Dipper stood a ways behind Ford but their eyes fell upon him.

 

Dipper felt the weight of guilt crushing his lungs. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. The boy, Dipper realized, was someone he had seen at school many times before. He was a pretty nice kid, kept to himself just like Dipper.

 

 “You guy’s should really try this” said Stan, waving a chicken bone at Ford and Dipper.  

 

Ford frowned. “We’re not here to eat Stanley.”

 

He set down the golf clubs hanging over his shoulders. Mr. and Mrs. Strange's eyes widened and they began to squirm. 

 

Ford picked up a club, feeling its heft, swinging it a bit. He looked over his shoulder at Dipper.

 

 “You ever play golf Dipper?” Ford asked.  

 

Tad Strange made the loudest noises from his gag. Stan, finishing all the meat off of the bone, threw it onto the floor and sucked his fingers before walking over to Tad and pulling down his gag.

 

 “I think he wants to talk” said Stan laughing.  

 

Ford raised an eyebrow pointing the club. “Is that true Strange? Are you ready to confess your sins?” 

 

 Tad, with tears running down his face, said, “I already told you."  

 

“No actually” said Ford, “no you did not.”

 

“I did! I told you! I didn’t do it!”

 

Stan tsked. “That is not the answer you wanted to give.”  Ford started to swing right for the man’s gut but stopped and handed the club to Dipper.

 

Dipper was slow to register and only realized what was happening when everyone’s eyes turned to him.  

 

“Take it son” said Ford. “It’s time.”  

 

Dipper took hold of the club. It felt heavy to him. He felt a push in his back and stumbled forward in front of Mr. Strange.

 

The man’s face brought up memories of him and his cheery voice, always happy, and polite, telling him and Mabel, "good morning," or "good afternoon." Tad’s eyes bore into his. 

 

 “Do it boy” said Stan. “Make him talk.”  

 

Dipper swallowed. “Did you-did you kill my parents?” 

 

Dipper's eyes searched the man’s but Mr. Strange looked away. Dipper felt his body shake. He gripped the handle tight.  

 

“SAY SOMETHING!” he yelled.  

 

Mr. Strange kept his head down. “Look at me!” 

 

Tears began to fall from Dipper’s eyes. He breathed in. “I said-" He lifted the club and swung it hard into the man’s gut.  

 

“AHHH!” Mr. Strange screamed.

 

The sound of the other’s muffled screams and cries intensified.

 

 “LOOK AT ME! AND SAY SOMETHING!” Dipper shouted, spittle flying out his mouth. “I-I don’t want to do this. But you have to tell me the truth!”  

 

Mr. Strange’s shoulders shook violently in a horrible sob. When he looked up his eyes were an angry red, glistening as his face with tears.  

 

“You don’t understand” he said. “They made me do it.”  

 

“They who?” said Ford.

 

Mr. Strange shook his head.  Dipper growled raising the club.

 

Mr. Strange said quickly, “they said if I didn’t do what they wanted, they were going to hurt my family. I-I couldn’t let that happen.” 

 

 “Huh” said Stan, patting the man on the shoulder. “And why you Mr. Strange? Why would they use you?”  

 

“Th-they said I was the perfect neighbor.” 

 

He lowered his head again.  Stan tsked shaking his head. “That is really unfortunate.”  

 

“Please can you let me go?” said Mr. Strange looking from Stan to Ford to Dipper. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to kill your parents, family-I was just trying to protect my own!” 

 

 “A man protects his own” played in a loop in Dipper’s mind. He stared for a moment, unseeing. His grip loosened on the handle. He saw his parents' faces smiling at him and his grip tightened. He swung the club into the man’s gut over and over.  

 

A man protects his own! A man protects his own!  The man screamed, coughing up blood. When Dipper was done the man was sweaty and breathing haggardly, buttoned shirt bloody. His screams were now only moans and groans. Dipper breathed heavily.  

 

“Dinner and a movie” said Stan laughing, finishing off another piece of chicken and sucking his fingers. “That always gets me going.” 

 

 Stan looked around the kitchen. “Hey” he said, looking at Mrs. Strange, “you look like a lady who makes dessert. You got any?”  

 

She looked at him with narrowed eyes and said something under her gag. Stan chuckled pulling her gag from her mouth. 

 

“What was that sweet heart?”

 

"In the refrigerator” she said swallowing, “we have pudding.”

 

 “Mmmm” Stan looked around at Ford and Dipper. “You hear that boys? She has pudding!”

 

 Dipper looked from Mr. Strange to Stan then Ford. There was a look exchanged between the two brothers. Dipper’s adrenaline was still pumped up but falling.

 

Stan walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, humming as he looked around. Then he said, “Aha!” and brought out four little cups of chocolate pudding. He sat them on the table, took a cup, and stuck his finger in, and sucked it.

 

“Mmm. Yup. Chocolate is the best.” 

 

He stuck his finger in again and sucked. The Mr. And Mrs. Strange looked away. 

 

“You want some?” he asked them. He looked over at Ford and Dipper. “What about you guys?”  

 

Ford shook his head. “Okay then more for me” he said.

 

 “I’m gonna take Mr. Strange out back” said Ford.  The other’s began to scream.

 

“No! No! Please” said Mrs. Strange. 

 

 “Come on Dipper” said Ford going behind Mr. Strange.  

 

“I’ll do anything” she screamed, tears flowing heavily.  

 

Stan licked the second cup clean. “Mmm, mmm, yeah. Chocolate is good but I’m sure you got something better Ms. Strange, something warmer?” 

 

 She frowned. Stan got down from the table licking his lips. Ford put the gag back in Mr. Strange’s mouth.  

 

“Yes. Yes. Whatever it is yes.”

 

 Mr. Strange started to struggle with renewed vigor crying and screaming until he was red in the face behind his gag.

 

Stan produced a hunting knife. “I’m going to untie you” he said, lowering himself down to her ear, he whispered, “And I want you to get up on the table.”

 

 Dipper watched, the club heavy in his hands. The intense warmth of his fight response turning dramatically cold. His stomach churned again, his mind raced.

 

Mrs. Strange walked to the table and started to get on but Stan tsked again. “Not like that” he said gesturing to her clothes.

 

The woman shook. She slowly pulled off her clothes looking from Stan to Ford to Dipper. Dipper looked down at the tile for a long while and when he dared to look up he saw Mrs. Strange in all her naked glory upon the kitchen table on all fours. He looked back down.

 

 “Come here Dipper” said Stan.

 

Dipper looked over at Ford instead who stared at his brother. 

 

 “Come on" said Ford walking over to the table. Dipper dragged his feet behind him.  Stan went to stand on one side and Ford the other. Dipper looked around lost, not wanting to look at the crying woman or her naked body. 

 

“Are you a virgin son?” said Stan, looking at Dipper. 

 

 Dipper frowned. Nodding his head, he thought, “Well if you count that one time with Pacifica…Pacifica…” the girl popped up in his mind. He could feel his pants grow tighter. 

 

 “It was your parent’s Dipper” said Stan, “you go first.”  Dipper looked from his great uncle to the woman on the table shaking.

 

“What do you want me to do?” he swallowed.

 

 Ford sighed. “You don’t have to do it if you want to Dipper, but you’ll be doing Mr. Strange a favor.”  

 

“Please” said Mrs. Strange looking back at Dipper with wide eyes. “Just do it” she said, trying to smile. 

 

She brought her hands to her private and began to rub. Dipper looked from her wide eyes and back to Mr. Strange whose head hung low.  He climbed upon the table with the woman and unzipped his pants. He looked to both his uncles, one with an unreadable expression, the other with a grin, and began.

 

\---

When everything was done, Mrs. Strange laid upon the table, and the sound of three zippers zipping simultaneously cut through the sounds of crying.

 

Stan sighed then cackled. Ford walked over to the boy in the chair. “I’m going to call the ambulance" he said in his ear, "You will tell them that your father accidentally hurt himself and he needs help right away, which he does.” 

 

He looked over at Mrs. Strange. “Ms. Strange, you need to go get cleaned up and dressed. We’ll be here while you make your call boy and then you all will clean up and go back to normal, and if you don’t” he lowered his voice, “we’ll come back and finish the job.”

 

Ford dialed the number and stuck the phone to the boy’s ear. Dipper felt woozy as if he was going to be sick. The woman got up from the table picked up her clothes and headed up the stairs.

 

\---

"You're so kind and generous kid" said Stan, "if it was me, things would have ended very differently."

 

Ford stared at the house. 

 

Inside the car which was parked far away, Dipper saw the lights of the ambulance, saw Mr. Strange on the stretcher, his eyes were open. Dipper let out a sigh of relief. The man wasn’t dead. Behind him trailed his wife in pristine clothing, hair fixed, and now wearing makeup. She hurriedly followed behind him. Neighbor's had come out of their houses to look.

 

As Dipper watched, he saw the man’s head turn, as he looked at him. Everyone he felt was looking at him. He quickly opened the car door and threw up.

 

\---

Stopping, Mabel realizing she was not in the heart of the city anymore but in another rundown neighborhood with large eye graffiti all over the buildings. There were people outside, standing on the corners, or sitting on stoops. 

 

Mabel looked back to see the black Cadillac drive up beside her. The window rolled down and Joy stuck out her head.  “Have changed your mind?” she asked smiling. “We’re almost there. Want a ride?”  

 

Mabel got back in the car at the giggling of Joy. She locked the door and looked out the window. “I can’t believe he lives somewhere like this.”

 

“He doesn’t. Not technically. You’ll see.”

 

They drove past dilapidated and rundown buildings and stores, soon coming to houses covered by overgrown grass and foliage almost looking like a jungle. 

 

The plants and trees took over making an archway. The cracked streets became brick, and as they went further, they soon came upon two big, tall iron gates connected to two large columns of stone craved into the shape of people climbing over each other and suffering in agony, until at the very top crouched two grinning imps looking down at them below.

 

The top of the gate in elegant lettering spelled the words Cipher and the symbol of a triangle and eye appeared where the two gates met. Yet still there was no house in sight, only foliage on both sides of the road.

 

Mabel inhaled. Unconsciously wrapping her arms around herself. “Is this it?” she asked, looking up at the imps.

 

Their faces were stone but their eyes were smooth black orbs.  Suddenly the gates gave a creak and opened wide. The car continued on and for some reason Mabel started to hold her breath.

 


	10. The Devil In the Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel has an interesting meeting with the boy she knows as Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I haven't gone completely rogue or abandoned this story. I'm determined to see this through till the very last chapter.

 

As they continued on the journey, the thick foliage at the edges of the road drew further into the distance, revealing large ponds of water and looming trees with, sometimes, thick exposed roots rising up from the surface.

 

An etheral white bird, in the shade of the trees, with long legs, waded inside the water, solitarily, prodding its beak below. Amongst the high branches rows of crows flocked, blending in with the leaves, squawking loudly over the continuous sounds of insects, and unseen hissing. 

 

As they went past, the white bird's head rose and it looked toward the car, following it with the turn of its long thin neck. At first, what appeared to be a bumpy log bobbing about the water rose up in time to snap at the now flustering bird taking haphazardly to the sky. Red standing out starkly against its coat.

 

After a while, Mabel grew accustom to the scenery, lulled by the smooth movement of the car and silence. Her thoughts wandered, and for a time, she was somewhere else entirely. The car stopped without her notice, but at the sound and movement of the door opening she screamed, jumping away and over into Joy’s arms. 

 

“It’s all right darling” said Joy sweetly, rubbing Mabel’s head.  There came a familiar chuckle.

 

“Funny, I imagined you jumping the opposite way.”

 

Mabel looked around to see Bill once again in black and yellow attire. He smiled innocently. She quickly let go of Joy and took his hand to step out.

 

 “Thank you” said Bill, dipping his head into the car. 

 

Mabel watched as his and Joy's pleasantries took a little longer than she expected. She felt her chest puff up and a frown settle upon her face. 

 

Bill closed the door, waving at the retreating car, and then turned back around, smiling. Mabel's chest deflated and her pout gave way to a smile. She blushed.  

 

“So," he opened his arms,“what do you think of my central place of residence?”  

 

Mabel turned around and looked up at the gothic looking mansion with all the detail and intricacies of a skilled artisan. The stone of the building, and its columns were carved and smooth like an enormous music box.

 

In its details Mabel could see trees and fairylike creatures peeking out from the rhythmic shapes. 

 

“It’s beautiful” she bit her lip, then laughed. “A lot better than my great uncles’ place.” 

 

 Bill’s eye narrowed a bit. “Is it now?” 

 

She nodded, breath catching as his hand pressed upon the small of her back.  “You know what makes this moment so special?"

 

Not trusting her lips she only shook her head in the responce.

 

"You’re the first visitor I’ve actually wanted to see in a very long time now.”

 

He led her up the stairs to two double doors. The grain of the wood stood out in what Mabel thought was the vague shape of a butterfly. 

 

A man stood beside each door, both nearly as big and wide as the doors themselves. 

 

 Mabel could feel Bill's gaze upon her, as if he were scanning every minute detail, every subtle change in her expression. 

 

The doors were opened for them and they stepped inside. The room opened to a high ceiling, the chandelier above, much further away. Mabel found her head tilting all the way up to see it.   

 

There must have been at least four floors. The eloquence of the place didn’t have the rugged opulence she had seen since living with her uncles’. This place screamed of something much more traditional and older. An eye design was in the center of floor branching out to circles and lines. 

 

There was a symmetry to everything it seemed, pleasant to the eye, but also as if everything in a certain place had a meaning. Even the wallpaper with its patterns appeared to be an optical illusion. When she moved the lining of gilded gold appeared to transform and move as well. The windows in the room were long and reached from the floor to the ceiling, their draping curtains heavy and long like the coat tails of specters.

 

 “This place must be something to clean” she said. 

 

 A bubble of laughter rumbled behind Bill's throat. “It takes a skilled eye and hand to do it but when you’ve done it as long as they have, well...” he chuckled.

 

 Mabel wandered to the center of the room inside the image's pupil. She turned around in circles. Every window bathed her in light. It was warm. She closed her eyes and smiled. When she opened them Bill stood in the shadows watching.  

 

“Is it just you here right now?” she asked, looking up and around.  When she looked again he was gone. “Bill?” 

 

She turned around and nearly jumped. He stood behind her, hands in his pockets, looking up at the faint mural high above on the ceiling. 

 

Mabel looked up as well. If one squinted they could see what appeared to be angels amongst the clouds. They were a strange menagerie with numerous wings, limbs, some looked more typical and others looked downright odd and monstrous. Their numerous eyes were not too keen as they gathered to look down on them.  

 

“My family…” Bill smiled. “Are around in different places.” 

 

 The piano in the room began to play. Mabel gasped, quickly turning toward it. The keys pressed down and rose.  She backed away, nearly falling. “What’s going on? How is it…“

 

 Bill coughed, smiling. “It’s a pianola. Over the years we've collected many things. I’m quite fond of it. The almost spontaneous way it begins to play,” he walked over to the piano took her hand and sat down.  

 

Mabel watched still in awe as the keys went up and down as if by the hands of a spirit. “It’s all just timed mechanisms if one really paid attention, but I feel the beauty is really in the suspension of disbelief.”  

 

His hands hovered over the piano just as it had stopped. He pressed one finger onto a key and then another.

 

Pressing into the lighter keys, he conjured springy melodies and then heavier darker tones as they ventured away. Each finger was long and slender. His hands looked so unblemished and soft.

 

He started to hum, head swaying from left to right.  Mabel looked eyes began to gaze about the room again.

 

The speed of Bill's playing grew quicker. He ran his hands over the piano one way then another, then he slammed both hands, fingers, into the key’s.

 

Mabel nearly fell off the seat in freight, heart pounding. Bill laughed, arm seizing around her waist. He pulled her back up again. His eye gleamed bright.

 

 “Sorry. I got a little carried away. Would you like to try?”

 

 Mabel blushed, shaking her head. “I don’t really know how, but my mom did...” 

 

When she looked beside her he was gone yet again. Then she felt hands on her arms placing her hands upon the piano.

 

He was so close to her, his face so near. She wanted to look over at him but kept her eyes upon her hands, his hands, and the key’s.

 

“It may seem complicated at first, but with anything it gets easier over time.” 

 

He positioned her hands and fingers onto certain keys. “Now...” His chest pressed against her back, lips brushing her ear. A chill ran down her spine and she  shivered. 

 

One finger pressed into a key and then another. Her mouth opened and she smiled.  “I’m doing it!” she said happily. 

 

Her hands moved onto one side then another. In all her elation she realized her hands felt as if they had a mind all their own.  

 

“It’s crazy” she said. “I don’t remember knowing how to play the piano.”

 

Bill sat beside her once again and started to play as well.  “Memory is a tricky thing. It’s not very reliable all the time. If you tried, you could make someone remember something that didn’t happen, and you could make them forget something that did.” 

 

 A maid came out of the shadows, a large black skirt sweeping across the floor with a tray. “Ambrosia tea, cookies?” said the woman. Her skin was so old and thin like parchment paper but there was a youthful brightness to her eyes.  

 

“Thank you, Eliza," said Bill. 

 

The woman curtsied then went back from whence she came.  They drank their tea and Mabel bit into one of the accompanying cookies. It wasn’t very sweet and mostly very dry, crumbling in her mouth like sand. To be polite she continued to eat, drinking lots of tea to get the rest down.

 

Nibbling and sipping rather uninterestedly Bill finally said,"Let me show you around.”

 

 His house was like a museum. Behind glass cases were dressed, lifelike people in different period clothing. Famous paintings hung upon the walls. There were what appeared to be doll houses, replicas of the estate and lands, as well as one of the city itself. 

 

He briefly showed her a small theater room playing a black and white film of various scenes of the city, random people, even a place that looked very reminiscent of the carnival on the beach Mabel’s family used to visit every summer. 

 

They headed up to the highest floor, and up the stairs to an attic like space. Goosebumps prickled across her skin.

 

It was a room full of dolls and puppets. There was a scraping sound in the corner. Mabel gasped, jumping closer to Bill, holding on to him. He laughed.

 

“Don’t let Joseppi frighten you. Joseppi!”  

 

An older man looked over at the two, adjusting his glasses. “Master William” The man lowered his head slowly and brought it up.

 

“Joseppi this is Mabel” said Bill. He pressed her forward and, awkwardly, Mabel put her hands behind her back, nodding. "It’s nice to meet you."

 

 The man nodded, slowly coming closer. He had a hunch back.Mabel felt herself wanting to back away but Bill stood behind her. The man looked up, smiling, and held up something in his hands. Mabel’s eyes widened. It was a doll, that looked just like her. 

 

 “Ms. Mabel” said the old man, his eyes crinkled and he grinned, showing yellowed long teeth.

 

 “Oh! Wow…it’s very... nice.” 

 

 Bill chuckled. “Sorry if it frightens you. It’s just that when I first met you, I had to capture what little I could and so I told Joseppi to make me a doll that looked just like you.”  

 

“You described me in very good detail.”

 

 “I like to pay attention.” 

 

 Mabel nodded. The older man started to creep back to his work space in the corner. Bill was on the move again and Mabel quickly followed.

 

“Bill why did that man call you William? Is that you’re full name?” 

 

“Joseppi. Did he? It’s an old name when I was younger. I prefer Bill now but you know age and things. With so many memories it’s easy to lose track."

 

 There was a room of swords and armor, then one Mabel found rather disturbing. There was a red room full of what appeared to be torture devices. 

 

Mabel's hands clenched onto her clothing as she looked about from the door way. Bill held the door. She just knew he was watching her, but when she looked over at him, he was simply looking inside.

 

 “It is sad how humans have invented devices simply to hurt each other, don’t you think?”  

 

Mabel swallowed and nodded. She backed away and he closed the door. As they moved on Bill led Mabel to a strange narrow door oddly just big enough for a body to fit.

 

“Is this a secret passageway?” she asked, a bit excited. 

 

Bill laughed, “one of them.” 

 

The hall was so narrow one could only move forward, with barely enough room to turn around.

  At an intersection, Mabel could have sworn someone had run past behind her. She turned her head to look but saw no one. 

 

They came upon a hall full of masks then to a worn wooden door. Behind it were steps curving downward and lantern like lights dotting the cold stone walls. Mabel’s feet began to hurt as they seemed to go on forever as if they were descending to the center of the earth. Eventually though, the curving stone stairs gave way to flat stone floor. 

 

Mabel’s eyes looked around in awe. In what appeared to be a large basement, translucent fabric filled the space, making a canopy tent of sorts, gauzy fabric surrounding chairs, and other furniture. 

 

“What is this?” muttered Mabel.

 

Bill simply smiled as he took her hand and led her over to the large tent. Tall standing  candelabrums burned brightly further away, surrounding it. Very much still a dangerous fire hazard in her unspoken opinion. 

 

He led her through the curtains and to the couch. She sat down. “Did… you plan this?”

 

His lips pulled back, exposing the sharp edges of his teeth. “Perhaps.”

 

Mabel’s heart thrummed. Her body felt tingly. She placed her hands in her lap and smiled shyly, looking away from his gaze.  

 

“Believe it or not this is a very good place for music. You can hear every note and subtlety."

 

He walked over to a record player with a large flaring horn at the top. 

 

"You know, they say the reason why humans love music is because it reminds them of the movement of the body, the rushing of the blood, and the beating of the heart."

 

He looked through a box of records then expertly flipped it in his hands, carefully placing it on the machine. 

 

“There’s a dress behind you. I think it’ll be much better to dance in” and with that he placed the needle down onto the record. 

 

 Mabel looked over at him, face turning very red. She pulled the dress hanging over the couch into her lap and lifted it up. In the dim light, it looked almost as translucent and gauzy as the curtains. 

 

She looked over at Bill as he stood in front of the player with his back turned, hands in his pockets, humming. There was a sudden surge of impatience, and fear of disappointment in her. 

 

She quickly pulled off her clothes, letting them fall to the floor, nearly falling herself in the process. As discreetly as possible she took glances over at him but his posture remained the same. No amused chuckle or laughter whatsoever. She smiled a bit and when she was finally free of her old clothes. She picked up the soft silky fabric and placed it over her head. It came down like a charm, only lightly touching the part of her curves she actually liked. 

 

 With her bare feet against the stone Mabel took hesitant steps toward him, placing her hands together in front of her.  

 

“I’m ready.” 

 

 He turned around. “May I have this dance?” he held out his hand.  

 

She placed hers in his. Between the drapery and candles, she thought they created the illusion of people moving about.

 

She pressed into him closer as they danced. Her heart thrumming and the bottom of her feet becoming numb. Again as before, he dipped her, held onto her, but his movements were even more sure, his hands unafraid to wander. 

 

Mabel felt herself blushing under his touch. Her skin felt warm and began to sweat. She became both hot and simultaneously cold. Her breath came in ragged as she quickly twisted, sliding into a split before he brought her up. She threw her leg open, wrapping it behind his waist and he held her tight, leaning down with his face nuzzled against her neck.  

 

“Mabel” he kissed the space between her collarbones and she gasped, closing her eyes.  

 

“Y-yes” she stuttered.  

 

He smirked against her skin, lifting her upright. She quickly averted her eyes from him.

 

“Look at me.”

 

She slowly looked up to meet his eye shyly. One hand on the small of her back his other left her hands to cradle her bottom. Mabel’s eyes widened.  

 

His lips captured her parted mouth, pulling away he dipped in again and again. Leading her over to the couch, clothes peeled away to the floor like rinds of fruit.  When Bill pulled away from kissing her again she realized she was naked and tried to hide her body.  He chuckled dark and heavy. 

 

“What are you doing?” he asked smiling.

 

 “I-I don’t want you to see it. It’s not…it’s ugly.” 

 

 “I don’t think it’s ugly. I think you’re beautiful.” 

His hands reached out for her but she gathered up her knees and captured them.

 

 Mabel blushed holding both his hands and shaking her head.

 

Bill sighed.  “I don’t know what is worse, to never see the entirety of your beauty, or to be the only one to see it, with no one to share the experience with.” 

 

  He pulled his hands away bringing them to himself. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

 “No. I’m sorry.” He sighed then closed his eyes and smiled. He picked up his pants and reached into the pockets pulling out a small switch blade. He brought it up to his eye. 

 

“If I blind my one good eye, would you be comfortable with me then?”

 

  Mabel quickly moved closer towards him. She reached for the hand with the blade, grasping it. Swallowing, she said, “It’s not you, it’s me. It’s my body.”  

 

He chuckled. 

 

“I think you’re afraid. And you’re afraid because even if I couldn’t see. I’d still see more than you.”

 

 Mabel held onto his hand, her chest rising up and down. She swallowed again. Staring at the blade and him. “…let me see it.” 

 

She looked down, still holding tightly to his hand. His grip on the blade loosened and she took it. Staring at it then down at her own body. 

 

“I can’t s…”  Tears began to flow from her eyes. “I’m not…it’s not…” She shook. 

 

 “No” said Bill softly, kissing both of her eyelids, “Let me show you.” 

 He plucked the blade from her hand and dropped it on the floor. Mabel looked at him for a long moment as her vision went in and out of blurriness.

 

 His thumb wiped the trail of tears from her cheeks and he kissed her lips, trailing lower until he put her legs upon his shoulders.

 

Mabel gasped. Leaned back, head resting on the plush chair arm, her eyes roved about the drapes, the flickering, melting, candles, and the movement of shadows. 

 

In the moment of it all, she thought she saw masks. With a sharp inhale, she closed her eyes.  

 


End file.
